Love to Life
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Chapter 7 Update! Hinata mengenang kejadian 12 tahun lalu, Naruto yang mendengar tertawa tergelak dengan seringai lebar, namun saat akan menyerang Hinata, Naruto... Pairing ----SasuSaku--- ---Naru--Hina--- Musuh? Atau?
1. Prolog

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengakui dosa,... fic ini saya temukan saat saya mengobok-obok file-file saya yang lama hahahaha... dan akhirnya saya MENEMUKAN file saya yang hilang waktu dulu, kemudian saya membacanya dengan seksama... lalu... TING! Ide itu muncul dengan seenaknya dalam kepala saya... lalu saya berpikir,"Cerita ini diedit aja kali yah" hahaha *digaplok banyak ketawa sih*...

Cerita lama saya ini juga bersumber dari sebuah cerita manga yang saya lupa judulnya ^^... *parah-digaplok*

Tapi cuma ngambil bagian depannya doang, ntar chapter selanjutnya mah saya pikir sendiri wkwkwkwk...

Yo wes lah... daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang gak penting ^^, silakan baca... dan jangan lupa **ripyu**~~~ hahaha...

**Warning!** OCC (dikit), AU

**Naruto** Masashi kishimoto-sensei~~

**Love to Life** Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk ke kamar hanya berkasnya saja. Gorden biru yang menempel di daun jendela kini berwarna kekuningan di daerah tengahnya. Suara kicauan burung pagi diluar sana terdengar sayup. Lampu kamar yang bersinar kuning temaram tidak menghilangkan kegelapan kamar disudut-sudut nya. Boneka-boneka yang disimpan dirak boneka terlihat sangat jauh dari kesan lucu akibat sinar lampu yang temaram. Dari balik pintu samar-samar tercium bau telur, susu, serta roti panggang.

"Nona Sakura, sarapan sudah siap," kata seorang maid dari balik pintu, kemudian masuk. Seragamnya yang dominan berwarna gelap, hanya beberapa bagian yang berwarna putih, diujung lengan baju yang tidak sampai ke siku terdapat renda-renda. Dia memakai apron yang juga berwarna gelap dengan sisi-sisinya yang berenda. Rambut indigonya yang panjang terlihat indah dengan mata lavender yang menatap Sakura dengan sayu, kemudian dia menghampiri Sakura. Hinata, nama pelayan itu.

"Nona silakan dimakan," kata maid itu. Suaranya yang lembut kontras sekali dengan penampilannya yang gothic. Serbet diletakannya di daerah kerah baju Sakura dan sedikit merapikan sisi-sisi sprei yang kusut. Dari seragamnya tercium parfum yang harum. Dia beranjak dan mendekati jendela bersiap membuka gorden yang menutup cahaya matahari masuk.

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau terkena sinar matahari! Sialu, mataku sakit!" kata Sakura cepat-cepat dan makan siangnya yang disimpan dimeja kecil di atas pahanya sedikit terguncang.

"Oh… maafkan saya Nona…" sesal maid tersebut. Dan mambatalkan niatnya membuka gorden. Lalu membungkukkan bagian atas tubuhnya 45 derajat ke arah Sakura. Memang maid ini terlalu sopan untuk ukuran pelayan di rumah tua yang selalu gelap gulita ini. Daripada disebut rumah lebih tepat disebut puri. Tempatnya terpencil di hutan yang entah apa namanya Sakura pun tidak tahu. Dia tidak peduli lagi mau dibawa kemanapun. Bahkan ke ujung jurang pun dia tak peduli.

.

**FLASH BACK**

.

Malam yang mencekat. Langit tak berbintang tertutup awan mendung, sinar purnama merah darah samar oleh awan hitam yang bergerak dengan lamban. Angin malam yang menusuk masuk melalui jendela yang tidak dikunci. Kamar yang hanya diterangi lilin di sudut ruangan berkedut-kedut tertiup angin namun tidak padam, hanya cahayanya saja yang redup beberapa saat kemudian terang lagi. Sakura duduk di kursi tempat dia biasa belajar. Telapak kakinya diangkat hingga menyentuh bagian untuk diduduki pada kursi. Lututnya hampir setinggi dagu dengan mata menatap kosong memeandang bulan purnama temaram berwarna merah, seakan tiba-tiba akan meneteskan berliter-liter darah segar dari langit, sekedar membasahi jiwa-jiwa yang tak berdarah.

Tubuh Sakura lemah dan rentan terhadap penyakit, namun kini dia duduk di depan jendela yang terbuka dengan angin malam yang bertiup kencang menusuk-nusuk organ dalamnya. Namun Sakura sudah tidak peduli. Mau dia mati bulan depan atau minggu depan atau lusa atau rabu besok, dia tidak peduli. Egois memang, namun Sakura sudah tidak ada semangat hidup. Ranjangnya yang masih rapi menandakan dia belum menjamahinya hari ini. Lampu tidur yang sengaja dimatikan derberit-derit berirama disapu angin malam.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap langit malam dan bersenandung dengan nada berantakan.  
"Seseorang berkata"  
"Apa arti hidup ini?"  
"Apa gunanya hidup ini?"  
"Apa bagusnya hidup ini?"  
"Apa nikmatnya hidup ini?"  
"dan yang lain menyahut"  
"Tidak tahu"  
"Tidak mengerti"  
"Tidak peduli"  
"Tidak peduli!"  
"Malaikat-malaikat... cabutlah nyawaku"  
"Bawalah aku... ketempat yang jauh"

Tiba-tiba ada suara laki-laki, " Kau mau mati?"

.

_Waktu serasa berhenti, saat kau ada disana_

_.  
_

Sakura tertegun sesaat, ditatapnya lekat laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapannya sekarang, berjongkok di daun jendela..Pakaiannya didominasi warna hitam, pita kupu-kupu warna darah sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang sangat keras sepertinya, dan dengan jubah hitam dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pula namun agak kebiruan berkibar ditiup angin malam. Mata merahnya menatap Sakura dengan dingin, seakan menusuk semua organ dalam sakura yang lemah, namun Sakura tidak takut, toh dia akan mati.

"Ya..." jawab Sakura singkat. Matanya masih mengekspresikan kekosongan.

"Baiklah... kalau itu maumu," seringainya memperlihatkan taring yang masih berbercak merah lidahnya menjilati gigi tersebut. "Ups, ada yang ketinggalan," katanya lagi.

"Kamu vampir ya?" Sakura bertanya namun tidak ada ketakutan dimatanya. Dia tidak takut dengan kematian. "Paling cuma kesakitan beberapa saat" batinnya. "Yah silakan…"  
Katanya sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda menutupi lehernya. Kepalanya di condongkan kesebelah kiri dan terlihatlah leher yang siap dimangsa setiap saat. Namun, tatapannya masih kosong.

Vampir itu menatap lekat Sakura dan kemudian berkata, "Huh! Orang yang mau mati tidak enak dibunuh, aku paling suka membunuh orang yang tidak mau mati" katanya sambil menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangannya, tatapan mata merahnaya yang menusuk tetap dipancarkannya. "Tapi, tadi kau bernyanyi atau apalah… kau bilang ingin pergi jauh?"

Sakura melirik sekilas.

"Kau akan membawaku," kata Sakura kini kepalanya tegak lagi.

"Ya, kesinikan tanganmu…," katanya pelan, tatapannya yang dingin tiba-tiba berubah, warna merah lutur perlahan digantikan warna hitam pudar yang kesepian.

.

_Saat kau menarik tanganku, kurasakan dinginnya tubuhmu… tanpa denyut nadi…_

_.  
_

_Tatapanmu yang kesepian, tatapanku yang putus asa, beradu di udara…_

_.  
_

_Malaikat hitam… datang dan membawaku pergi… ke arah bulan merah darah…_

_

* * *

_

**T----B----C **

Waaaa!!! pendek banget yah?! Kaget saya... tadi perasaan lumayan panjang hehehehe....

Oh iya ya namanya juga prolog ^^...

Mind to Ripyu abis baca ^^ *ngarep Mode: ON*


	2. Chapter 1: Lies

Akhirnya apdet! Dengan perjuangan minjem laptop sana sini akhirnya daku menyelesaikannya dengan baik ^^

Komputer ku lagi kecentilan... rusa disaat mau ngelanjutin Fic hiks hiks *Itu mah DL*

Huaaa....

Hahaha... bangkit dari keterpurukan... akhirnya beres juga Chap 1 ^^

Bales Ripyu ahh ^^

**Tamaru ariki**: Arigatou sempai ~~~ ^^ atas komennya... iya nih soal Typo emang susah ditanganin TT^TT udah di baca berkali2 tetep aja ada yang Typo huhuhu... Kata depan dan kata tempat emang sering ketuker apalagi diksi di- mang kelemahan saya... makasih udah ripyu ^^

**evey charen**: tengkyu~~ Saku bukan kena penyakit hehehe... nanti dikasih tahu dengan berjalannya cerita *halah lama* wwkwk... Udah apdet ^^

**Chiyo Amaya**: Tadinya mau dibuat modern, tapi kayaknya jadi SAGA aja soalnya biar gampang bikin latar ceritanya hehehe... tapi karena dibuat SAGA disini jadi kebanyakan deskripsi... udah apdet~~~

**KuroShiro6yh**: *Ikut kuro nar2 geje* mau di fave ??? Kyaa silakan silakan ^^, senangnyaaaa~~~ udah apdet nih ^^

**Olive hatake**: Yosh! udah apdet ^^

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Sakuranya gak punya peyakit kok, cuma tubuhnya yang lemah dan mental yang lemah jadinya gitu deh hehehe... Tadinya mau ada adegan gigit leher, tapi setelah dipikir2 gak jadi hehehe... Udah apdet~~

**Pick-a-doo** : udah apdet ^^

**hehe** : Makasih ^^ udah apdet nih ^^

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku**: Saku gak ada penyakit ^^, sebearnya di awal prolog Sakura itu udah di bawa ama sasuke, Hinata itu pelayannya Sasuke gitu hehehe...

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**: Arigatou ^^ apdetnya kagak kelamaan kan hehehe...

**Azuka Kanahara**: Tengkyu~~ hehe mirip New moon kah? Wa lom pernah baca novel ntu *halah dasar katro* hehehe.... Yup Apdet ^^

**Re-L'Fujiki-chan**: Sangkyu fujiki chan^^ iya nih wa juga suka pairing SasuSaku ^^, sekarang deskripsinya banyak hehehe...

**chippyu**: udah apdet ^^

**nagume** : gomen... gomen hehe... pan baru prolog hehe... sekarang dikasih au kok dibawa kemana ^^

**Furu-pyon**: Yup dah apdet ^^

Balas ripyu udah ^^ sekarang selamat membaca yah... dan jangan lupa **Ripyu**~~~

**Warning!** OCC (dikit), AU

**Naruto** Belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei~~

**Love to Life** Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*

* * *

Sakura's POV

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dengan keadaan masih rapi, sangat terlihat kalau aku tidur dengan cukup pulas, karena sprei tidak terlalu kusut. Baju tidurku yang putih polos tergerai lemas di tubuhku, rambutku yang merah muda bergerak perlahan saat ku coba untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur yang terlampau empuk untuk ku. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku yang telanjang tanpa alas kaki ke lantai batu yang dingin. Aku berjalan menuju pintu, ku putar gagang pintunya, lalu aku keluar untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku dibawa kemari, oleh seorang vampir.

Flash Back

_"Kita mau pergi ke mana?" Sakura bertanya pada vampir yang sedang menggendongnya sambil terbang, Yap terbang._

_ "Jangan banyak tanya, bukankah kau mau dibawa kemanapun" Vampir berambut indigo itu berkata perlahan dengan datar, Sakura hanya dapat melihat bagian belakang karena digendong di punggung si Vampir. Jubah si Vampir berkibar dengan terbatas, karena sebagian ditimpa Sakura._

_ Sunyi lama setelah percakapan mereka yang terakhir, yang ada hanya suara binatang malam yang sedang mencari makan dan gemersik daun yang beradu dibawah mereka. Sinar bulan purnama merah malam ini sangat mencekam. Awan-awan terlihat enggan untuk mendekati bulan, walau hanya sekadar melewatinya. Bintang-bintang bersinar menjauhi bulan purnama yang lain dari biasanya. Sakura memandang bulan purnama itu cukup lama, angin malam seakan menusuk semua sendi pertulangan Sakura, membuatnya menggigil dengan bibir membiru._

_ Sakura tetap memandang bulan itu dengan tatapan kosong, namun tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam. Kemudian dia berkata dengan perlahan._

_ "Apa perbedaan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan?" Sakura bertanya tiba-tiba. Tidak ada sahutan dari si Vampir yang terus menatap bulan merah._

_ "Lihatlah bulan purnama merah itu… hanya karena dia berwarna merah… awan dan bintang tidak mau mendekatinya, apa karena dia berbeda makanya dia dikucilkan? Apaka mereka ingin mendekatinya hanya saat bulan bersinar putih cemerlang? Apakah karena warnanya menjadi merah begitu menakutkan?" Sakura bertanya panjang lebar, mata emeraldnya yang terbias dengan cahanya bulan merah kini menjadi hijau kemerahan. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda seleher berkibar-kibar terkena angin malam yang begitu menusuk sendi._

_ "Bulan saat ini seperti sedang dibuang, seperti kelakuan manusia… kau tahu seperti manusia, saat mereka membutuhkanmu mereka akan mendekatimu dengan bermanis-manis, namun saat kau tidak dibutuhkan kau akan diacuhkan, dan mereka tak mau melihatmu barang sedetikpun… kau mengerti? Ah tidak mungkin… toh kau bukan manusia…" Sakura berkata dengan bibir bergetar._

_ "Tidak, aku tidak mengerti" itu lah kali pertama si Vampir berbicara pada Sakura setelah sekian lama membisu."Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan manusia, tapi… kalau kata-katamu kurasa dapat ku mengerti"._

_ Sakura terdiam, menatap rambut indigo Vampir yang berkibar-kibar. Lalu pegangannya di leher si vampir menjadi lebih longgar._

_ "Jangan kau longgarkan peganganmu… nanti kau bisa jatuh" kata si vampir._

_ "Tak apa-apa toh kalau jatuh hanya akan mati…" kata Sakura._

_ "Apa kau yakin dengan kata-katamu?" _

_ "Kenapa aku harus tidak yakin?" _

_ "Karena kau sedang berbohong…"_

.

_Kau malaikat hitamku… tahu apa yang kupikirkan…_

_._

_Aku tak dapat berkutik dihadapanmu…_

_._

_Wahai malaikat hitamku…_

_._

_Sakura terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, walau bagaimanapun dia mencoba merasa suhu tubuh vampir, yang ada hanya dia merasa tambah dingin, tidak ada kehangatan._

_ "Kau bilang perbedaan tidak menyenangkan?" Vampir itu bertanya untuk pertama kalinya._

_ "Ya, karena memuatku muak…"_

_ "Ya, kau benar… hanya membuat risih dan getir… tapi, karena perbedaan itulah kita dapat bertemu" Vampir itu berkata sambil terus terbang tanpa memperdulikan kawanan kelelawar yang terbang mencari mangsa._

_ "Maksudmu?"_

_ "Kita punya jantung yang sama, tapi bedanya punyamu bedetak sedangkan punyaku diam"_

_ "Tapi, pada akhirnya jantung ini juga akan berhenti berdetak… suka maupun tidak… sengaja atau sudah waktunya…" Sakura menerawang jauh, menuju pepohonan dibawah mereka._

_ "Akan sayang sekali kalau begitu"_

_ "Kenapa?"_

_ "Karena…" Vampir itu tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang, Sakura menatap wajah pucat vampir itu… begitu dingin dan kaku… rambut emo indigonya terlihat sangat indah… gigi taring yang mencuat sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Namun, Sakura risih karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat._

_ "Karena?" Sakura menanyakan kalimat yang digantung sang Vampir tadi._

_ "Karena suara jantung berdetak sangat lah indah, apa kau ingin kehilangan suara indahmu… kalau aku sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan suara itu" kemudian dia berbalik lagi menatap ke dapan._

_ "Bukannya kau ingin membunuhku tadi jika aku takut mati? Kenapa sekarang kau malah tidak mau kalau suara jantungku berhenti?" Sakura bertanya, napasnya bergemuruh karena kedinginan._

_ "Karena saat ku bilang ingin membunuh manusia… aku berbohong" _

_Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa,"Apaan sih… jantung ku ya punya ku… semauku lah mau digimanain juga…" batin Sakura. Namun, entah sejak kapan, badannya terasa hangat. Rasa kantuk menyerang dengan sekejap, perasaan aman yang aneh datang di dada Sakura._

_ "Nama…" Kata Sakura setengah terlelap._

_ "Hn?"_

_ "Siapa namamu Tuan Vampir?" tanya Sakura hampir terlelap._

_ "Sasuke"_

_ Satu kata itu, kata terakhir yang dapat diingat Sakura sebelum akhirnya terlelap dengan tangan memeluk erat leher Si Vampir. Terlelap di punggung Sasuke sang Vampir yang membawa lari seorang gadis._

End Of Flash Back

Sakura's POV continued

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri puri yang terlihat kosong tak berpenghuni, dinding-dinding batu berpahat dengan arsitektur berseni tinggi yang terlihat sangat suram, dengan lukisan-lukisan cat yang tergantung kakun di dinding batu, seakan menatap ku dengan tajam dan mengancam. Cahaya remang-remang yang datang dari celah batu, sontak aku langsung menghindarinya.

"Aku benci matahari!" gumamku pelan sambil mengambil jalan mendempet ke dinding dengan perlahan.

Saat ku perhatikan kanan dan kiri ku, yang dapat kusimpulkan adalah, sebuah jalan kosong dengan red carpet yang terhampar panjang, dengan baju zirah kosong yang jadi pajangan. Dan aku tersesat.

"Ah, kenapa karpet merah ini malah membuat aku tersesat" kataku sambil mendengus tak sabar.

Lalu aku terus menyusuri karpet merah itu, tanpa berpikir akan menemukan jalan keluar. Apa mungkin aku akan mati karena tersesat di puri ini? Ah tidak mungkin Hinata pasti dapat menemukan aku dengan mudah. Tapi, kalau tidak ketemu pun tak apa lah, mati perlahan mungkin lebih baik.

Aku terus berjalan sambil memikirkan tentang kematian yang mungkin akan terjadi kapan saja, mungkin saja Hinata menemukan ku setelah aku menjadi tulang, bisa jadi, dengan puri sebesar dan seluas ini hal itu mungkin terjadi. Aku terus memikirkan, apakah mati itu sakit? Sedih? Atau malah senang?

Aku berjalan terus , menaiki tangga spiral yang menanjak tinggi menuju ke atas, aku rasakan hembusan angin berasal dari atas, membelai rambut merah muda ku dengan lembut, mata ku terus melihat ke atas, terlihat sedikit pusing karena tangga spiral ini berputar-putar. Perjalanan terasa lama hingga akhirnya aku sampai ke puncak menara yang ternyata sebuah ruangan kecil dengan lonceng besar yang karatan.

"Apa kalau kubunyikan lonceng besar ini dari jarak sedekat ini gendang telingaku akan pecah?" aku bertanya pada diri ku sendiri. Lalu kuurungkan niatku untuk membunyikan lonceng karena aku tak menemukan tali untuk menumbukkan bandul dengan lonceng.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah sebuah pintu dekat lonceng, pintu tua yang terbuat dari kayu yang sekarang terlihat lapuk itu terbuka sedikit, mengusikku untuk mengintip apa gerangan yang ada di balik pintu lusuh itu.

Kemudian, ku tarik gagangnya yang hampir lepas dengan suara berderit, lalu terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan pemandangan dalam puri. Seorang wanita sedang duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela yang terbuka. Rambut indigonya yang panjang tergerai dan bergerak perlahan terkena tiupan angin dari jendela.

"Hinata?"

End Of Sakura POV

Hinata berbalik dari kursinya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kaget dan bertanya. Baju pelayannya yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit renda putih bergerak tertiup angin dari jendela.

"Nona Sakura? Kenapa anda bisa sampai ke atas sini?" tanya Hinata yang sebelumnya membungkuk 45 derajat ke Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar, saat ku lihat tangga spiral aku penasaran dan mencoba kemari" ucap Sakura yang kemudian menghampiri dinding yang berlukiskan pemandangan desa. "Apa kau yang menggambar ini?"

"Ah, I-ia Nona, maaf kalau lukisan saya tidak terlalu bagus" Hinata jadi salah tingkah.

"Kata siapa tidak bagus, ku pikir ini sangat bagus" Sakura mengelus dinding batu yang digambar itu, tangannya berwarna hijau terkena cat yang memudar.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda nona " Kata Hinata sambil tersipu.

Sakura beranjak dari lukisan itu, kemudian mengamati kamar Hinata yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali sendirian. Satu lemari besar berisi penuh oleh buku. Tua, namun bersih, meja dan kursi baca terawat dengan baik, tempat lilin yang baru saja dibersihkan dijemur dekat jendela. Gorden biru bergerak perlahan terkena aliran udara, di sebelahnya terdapat sebuh tempat tidur kecil untuk satu orang dengan sprei putih yang rapi terkesan minimalis, ditambah lukisan-lukisan di dinding yang dilukis oleh Hinata, lukisan pemandangan desa dan perkebunan membuat kamar ini lebis segar, kontras dengan kesan puri itu bila dilihat dari luar.

Sakura berjalan menuju rak buku, diamatinya satu persatu, kemudian diambilnya secara acak, kebanyakan buku yang didapat adalah buku sejarah.

"Kau suka sejarah Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat buku berjudul, Runtuhnya Kerajaan Vampir Abad 13.

"Iya nona"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mengingat nenek moyang terkesan sangat menyenangan" Hianta bicara sambil terus menglep mejanya yang terkena debu.

Sakura terdiam, buku yang dipegangnya tadi di bolak-balik tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya barang sebentar. Lalu, dia bicara pelan.

"Aku tidak suka mengingat nenek moyang, mengingat keluarga, juga… orang tua" Sakura menatap bukunya dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian mengembelikan bukunya pada rak yang benar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yaang kini berhenti dari kegiatan mengelap debunya.

"Karena mereka semua menyebalkan…" Sakura menatap Hinata,"Sangat memuakkan."

Keduanya diam dalam kesenyapan yang tidak menyenangkan, membuat perasaan risih datang silih berganti. Sakura pun jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah lupakan saja perkataan ku tadi Hinata" Sakura beranjak menuju pintu.

"Saya pikir… anda tidak salah sama sekali…" Hinata kini bicara dengan nada pelan yang aneh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena manusia bebas memilih…" Hinata menggntung kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkaknya saat dia melihat Sakura menjadi serius." Siapa yang disayanginya dan siapa yang dibencinya".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata menatap jendela dengan pandangan mata lavendernya yang sayu, namun terlihat sesuat yang lain. Amarah?

* * *

Sakura melanjutkan 'jalan-jalan'-nya dalam puri tua ini. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia berjalan menyusuri karpet merah yang terpampang, kini dia telah memakai sandal rumah yang lumayan menghangatkan telapak kakinya yang kaku karena telanjang kaki menyusuri lorong tadi. Dia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, berbelok di tikungan, lurus di per tigaan, dan berputar di tangga spiral. Ketika kakinya mulai lelah, dia melihat sebuah pintu yang sangat besar, terbuat dari kayu yang kelihatannya sangat kuat. Di pintunya terukir macam-macam pahatan yang artistik. Namun, yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah, pintu itu tidak tertutup sempurna. Ada celah yang memungkinkannya mengintip.

Dan lagi-lagi karena keusilan mata emeraldnya yang sangat ingin tahu, dia menyelinapkan kepalanya di celah pintu sedangkan tubuhnya masih diluar.

Krieett…

Pintu yang terlihat mewah ini ternyata sudah tua, deritan kayunya begitu kuat sehingga membuat Sakura kaget. Pintu terbuka dengan sedikit lebar, kepala Sakura yang mengintip makin kelihatan, rambutnya yang merah muda tergelincir lemas di udara, mata emeraldnya terpaku pada sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut emo yang mirip pantat ayam, pakaiannya tidak berjubah juga tidak pakai tuksedo seperti saat pertama kali Sakura melihat pemuda ini, kini dia hanya memakai baju purih tangan panjang yang berenda pada bagian leher, celananya dan sepatunya begitu hitam. Di tangannya tergenggam segelas wine semerah darah yang dipegangnya dengan anggun, mata hitamnya yang pekat menatap Sakura dengan eksprsi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Ho… ada tamu rupanya, daripada mengintip lebih baik masuk" katanya sambil meneguk winenya dengan perlahan. Kemudian Sasuke menyeringai sampai gigi taringnya terlihat.

Sakura masuk, tercium olehnya aroma wine itu begitu menusuk sehingga membuatnya merasa aneh. Ruangan ini penuh dengan aroma wine yang semerbak.

(A/N : waduh aroma wine tuh kayak mana yah? Hehehe)

Sakura berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di depan masih menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan dengan tajam malah menyeringai, kemudian balas menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang lebih tajam, atau tepatnya tatapan menantang.

"Apa yang membawamu sampai kemari, hm Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang meneguk winenya lagi.

"Tidak, hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar dan menemukan ruangan-ruangan yang cukup menarik, lalu akkhirnya saya menemukan ruangan anda Tuan Vampir" kata Sakura yang kini menatap perabotan yang ada dalam kamar ini.

"Ah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, namaku bukan vampir, namaku Sasuke" Sasuke kembali meneguk winenya kali ini sampai habis.

"Iya maaf Tuan Sasuke"

"Jangan panggil tuan, kau pukan pelayanku lagipua kita seumuran" Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Aneh. Senyuman yang bukan seringai.

"Ah palingan hanya penampilan anda saja yang masih muda tapi umur anda pasti sudah beratus tahun" kata Sakura dengan terus memperhatikan barang-barang antik dalam kamar.

"Jangan menghina ya, walaupun aku vampir tapi umurku memang masih muda, baru 18 tahun" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Baik…baik aku percaya kok"

Sakura terdiam, kini dia menatap langit-langit dan jam besar yang bunyi jarum jamnya terdengar sampai tempat mereka duduk. Kemudian dia berkata.

"Kenapa kau senang hidup menyendiri Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang kini memakai bahasa untuk teman sebaya.

"Karena aku senang itu saja"

"Hm… kalau aku sama sekali tidak suka hidup sendirian, kau tahu sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi jauh dari itu semua aku benar-benar tidak suka hidup di tempat yang ramai yang penuh dengan orang-orang munafik" Sakura berkata dengan suara bergetar, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari bicaranya.

Sasuke POV

Aku menatap perempuan di depan ku dengan bingung, aku tidak mengerti manusia, kenapa mereka bisa menjadi sedih dengan seketika? Kenapa mereka dapat putus asa dengan mudah? Namun yang kulihat dari perempuan ini dia sangat rapuh. Dan aku juga…

End of Sasuke POV

"Hei" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Iya?"

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mau hidup dengan kehidupan normal, dengan banyak orang di sekelilingmu yang terlihat sangat menyayangimu, juga terserah kau mau hidup menyendiri sebatang kara di dunia, semua orang memiliki hak yang dapat mereka pilih sesuai keinginan mereka" Sasuke berkata sambil menerawang jauh.

"Memangnya kau mengerti? Kau kan vampir bukan manusia…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi. " Ya memang benar, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang manusia, sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang perasaan mereka, tidak mengerti tentang keanehan mereka" Kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya, kepalanya ditegakkan dan menatap Sakura.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui perasaan manusia, ingin memahami perasaan manusia, ingin mencoba menjadi… ah tapi tidak mungkin" Sasuke kini menyandar lagi sambil kembali menerawang menatap langit-langit.

"Ibuku bilang…" Sakura bicara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terbangun dari lamuanannya. Kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Manusia itu makhluk yang egois, mau menang sendiri, dan keras kepala. Tapi, karena sifat itulah manusia mempunyai emosi yang beragam, dan ibuku bilang jika ingin mengetahui perasaan manusia, kita harus mencoba memahaminya, walaupun kesepahaman itu tidaklah mutlak menjadikan kita dapat memahami orang itu sejara keseluruhan, namun kita telah menjadi orang yang benar-banar lebih dekat dengan orang yang kita ingin pahami…"

"Jadi, bagaimana agar aku bisa memahamimu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya, lalu Sakura tersenyum, kemudian berdiri.

"Bukannya kau sudah sangat memahamiku? Aku adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat ingin mati, bukannya kau tahu itu?" kata Sakura yang kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan pamit keluar.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya yang hitam pekat menatap punggung Sakura dan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai indah. Baju tidur putihnya terlihat sangat lemas dengan gerakan gontai Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menutup pintu dengan pelan. Sasuke masih menatap kepergian Sakura.

"Kenapa dia terus berbohong?"

_._

_Berbohonglah… _

_._

_maka kau akan menciptakan…_

_._

_kebohongan yang lebih besar…_

_

* * *

_

Gimana? Gimana? Gomen gomen kalau kebanyakan deskripsi... soalnya bikin cerita fantasy dan bukan ceria yang mudah digambarkan jadinya banyak deskripsi deh hehehe...

Ripyunya sangat ditunggu ^^ **RnR**~~~


	3. Chapter 2: Memori Di Bawah Salju

Akhirnya apdet! Dengan perjuangan pulang kampung dn mulai mengetik disana dengan tangan lebam dan jari keriput gara2 cuaca disini terlalu dingin hahaa *GeJe*

Terlepas dari itu semua saya minta maap apdetnya ngaret hehe... biasalah... gak punya ide *niat gak sih* hehe...

Tapi akhirnya chap atu ini beres juga dengan sukses ^^

Okehhh Bales Ripyu ahh ^^

**Re-L'Fujiki-chan** : Arigatou udah ripyu ^^, hmm sasu pake taring... pokoke cool dah hahaha...

**Akina Takahashi** : Makasih ^^ ini dah apdet jadi baca aja biar tau kelanjutannya hehe...

**KuroShiro6yh** : Wah ternyata ada yang suka deskripsi yang rada banyak ^^ arigatou Kuro-san ^^... WAH! Makasih udah masukin saya hehe... arigatou sangat!

**sasufan** : Udah apdet ^^

**Haibara Kawaii **: Thanks yah udah mau ripyu hehe...

**Tamaru ariki** : Wah makasih sempai udah mau ripyu hehe... iya si Hinata itu pelayan Sasu, tapi peran sesungguhnya ada di chapter ini ^^ baca yahh sempai, dibutuhkan kritik dan sarannya hehe,.... Karena sebagian besar cerita Love to Live adalah flashback jadinya di chapter ini ada Flash nya Hinata... buat Sasu di chap depan depannya lagi Saku... haha...

**Chiwe-SasuSaku** : Wah thanks udah ripyu ^^ Muuph kelamaan apdetnya hehe ... banyak tugas *Ngeles Mode: ON*

**Haruchi Nigiyama** : Yah psangan atu ini mang pantes hehe... BTw Dipinggit itu apa yah??? penasaran sayah ^^

**uchHAruno Sasusaku** : Flasback nya Saku ada di chapter depan kalo nggak depannya lagi ^^ jadi tunggu aja saya udah buat draftnya Falsh Saku kok ^^  
**nurimut-chan** : Waa makasih ^^ *gila pujian* hehe.. iya mereka sepuri jadinya bisa ketemu kapan ajah ehe

**DarkAngel Ai Maiyashiro**: Iya Sasu keren! Hehe... Saku kan orangnya gak bia boong ^^ didepan Sasu haha..

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan** : Wah alasan itu nanti saya ceritakan di flash nya Saku ^^ jadi terus baca aja yah ^^, iya nih saya lagi bingung bikin cerita ini jadi lebih kerasa romancenya... kan masih awal2 tuh jadinya mereka berdua juga lom suka-suka amat jadinya mereka akan bertahap... saya akan buat seperti itu ^^ nanti kalo udah di chap lain saya akan naikkan romancenya ^^

**Angga Uchiha Haruno **: Yuhuu udah apdet nih ^^

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'** : Sekarang udah di kurangi deskripsinya ^^ *tapi kayaknya dialognya masih kurang* hehe... gomen... soalnya saya lemah soal dialog... jadi bayakin di deskripsi ^^

Balas ripyu udah ^^ sekarang selamat membaca yah... dan jangan lupa **Ripyu**~~~

**Warning!** OCC (dikit), AU

**Naruto** Belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei~~

**Love to Life** Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*

* * *

Malam tiba dengan cepat, matahari telah tertelan bumi dengan sempurna, menggantikan terang, kegelapan merayap perlahan dengan licik, menutupi apa saja yang dapat ditutupi sampai kebalik batu yung tersembunyi.

Puri itu begitu samar dengan pepohondan rindang, puri aneh yang berdiri di tengah hutan belantara di daerah antah berantah yang sama sekali asing. Dari beberapa jendela yang menghadap keluar hanya beberapa jendela saja yang bersinar dengan temaram. Bulan purnama hari kesatu, hari pertama bulan purnama bulan ini. Bulan purnama ini begitu putih kebiruan dengan cahayanya yang cemerlang bersinar dengan bintang-bintang yang bertabur layaknya gula yang tumpah dari toples. Cahayanya cukup untuk sekedar melawan kegelapan malam, menyibak sedikit kekelaman malam ini.

Di suatu sudut puri, di sebuah jendela yang terbuka, duduk lah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald. Sakura duduk diambang jendela dengan posisi keki terjulur keluar jendela. Angin malam bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat daun jendela berderit perlahan dengan irama yang teratur, lilin dipojok berkedut-kedut tersapu angin.

"Hn"

Sebuah suara yang dikenal Sakura terdengar dari pohon didepannya. Saat ditolehkan kepalanya kearah pohon, disana bertengger seorang pemuda yang berambut emo pantat ayam dengan pandangan mata hitam yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Oh kau Sasuke" Sakura berkata sambil mengayunkan kakinya yang menjulur keluar jendela. Baju tidur putih polos yang dikenakannya terkulai lemas di bawah lututnya.

"Awas kau bias jatuh nanti kalau terus duduk seperti itu di jendela" Sasuke bicara sambil memain-mainkan daun yang ada di ranting tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah biasa begini kalau sendiri di rumah, kau belum tahu tabiatku saja" kata Sakura, seulas senyum jahil menghias wajahnya.

"Hh… sebulan disini kau mulai merasa seperti dirumahmu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya begini untuk melihat bulan purnama, saat kau 'menculik'ku kan aku sedang melihat bulan" jemari Sakura memain-mainkan rambut merah jambunya yang seleher, memelintir ujung rambutnya sampai daerah telinga.

"Begitu rupanya… apakah ada sesuatu yang spesial tentang bulan ini?" Tanya Sasuke daun yang dimainkannya berguguran perlahan.

"Mau tahu aja" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum usil.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita" Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik rermibunan daun, pergi entah kemana.

"Mungkin suatu saat akan kuceritakan" Sakura bicara dengan pelan, hingga hanya dirinya saja yang dapat mendengar perkataanya.

* * *

Hari purnama kedua. Bulan tetap bersinar, namun tertutupi oleh awan mendung yang pekat. Sakura kembali bertengger di jendela kamarnya dengan kaki terjulur keluar sambil diayun-ayunkan. Semburat hitam kawanan kelelawar mencari mangsa di tengah kegelapan malam lewat bagaikan sepasukan yang sedang bersiap untuk berperang. Jangkrik hutan berbunyi sahut menyahut, suara kodok terdengar berkoak-koak dengan riang mengundang air hujan untuk turun ke bumi yang kering.

Lilin kamar berkedut-kedut ria terkena belaian angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Pintu terbuka dan dari sana masuklah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan baju pelayan ala maid yang didominasi warna hitam. Hinata masuk kemudian menatap kasur yang kosong lalu ke arah jendela.

"Nona Sakura, kenapa anda duduk di jendela?" Hinata berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Oh kau Hinata, tidak… aku hanya ingin merasakan hembusan angin malam"

"Bukankah tidak baik bagi kesehatan anda?" tanya Hinata kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur, mengambil selimut.

"Tak apa-apa aku sudah biasa begini" kata Sakura.

Hinata menghampiri Sakura, kemudian memasangkan selimut ke bagian punggung Sakura.

"Agar sedikit hangat" Hinata membuka gorden lebih lebar agar dia bisa ikut melihat bulan purnama yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam. Mata lavendernya menatap bulan yang sangat temaram dengan sayu.

Sakura menatap Hinata beberapa saat kemudian sebuah pertanyaan muncul begitu saja dikepalanya dengan sekejap.

"Hinata… kenapa kau bisa jadi pelayan Sasuke? Apa kau juga diculik seperti aku?" tanya Sakura spontan.

"Eh, iya nona? Maaf saya tidak mendengar perkataan anda tadi" sesal maid itu.

Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya tadi, selembar daun kering masuk ke dalam kamar perlahan-lahan. Awan menghindar dari purnama membuat kamar Sakura dimasuki cahaya yang berbinar kebiruan. Panggilan kodok untuk hujan gagal malam ini.

"Oh itu… anda ingin tahu?" tanya Hinata, kini pandangan matanya berubah, sedikit amarah terkandung dalam tatapannya itu namun tersamar oleh pandangan sayu-nya.

"Ya tentu…" Sakura kini menatap purnama yang cemerlang.

Hinata menghela napas, tanganya yang memegang daun jendela dikebelakangkan dengan keduanya menggenggam satu sama lain. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

**FlashBack**

_Hinata Year 6_

_Hinata POV_

_Dingin. _

_Rasanya seluruh tubuhku membeku dengan cepat. Bibirku kaku, lidahku kelu tak dapat kugerakkan walau hanya untuk mendesah kesakitan. Mataku menatap jauh dengan nanar, salju turun deras, hampir sukses menimbun tubuh mungilku yang hanya berlapis mantel bulu yang sekarang sama sekali tak berasa efeknya, karena seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Napasku satu-satu keluar dengan sulit, bernapas di antara kristal-kristal es yang turun menjatuhi tubuhku perlahan namun dapat membunuhku kapan saja. _

"_Apa salah klan ku?" Sebutir kristal heksagonal turun, menambah volume salju di punggungku._

_Aku hanya dapat membatin, menyesalkan klan ku yang habis terbunuh oleh suku penjaga bulan. _

"_Apa salah ku?" sebutir lagi kristal menambah massa salju dipunggungku._

_Aku hanya dapat membatin, menyesalkan nasibku yang sangat tidak adil, aku hidup sedangkan klan ku mati semua._

"_Apa aku akan mati?" setumpuk salju di pohoh jatuh menghujam punggungku menambah drastis kedinginan tubuhku yang kelu._

_Aku hanya dapat membatin, bertanya-tanya apakah kematianku semakin medekat. Saat kurasa mata ini terasa begitu berat. _

"_Selesailah… jika aku tertidur… aku akan tertidur untuk selamanya" salju jatuh dengan indahnya menyambut kematianku._

_Aku hanya dapat membatin, menunggu tenaga terakhirku habis hingga kelopak mata ini tertutup dengan sendirinya._

_Terlihat semburat cahaya kekuningan dari depanku, kristal-kristal salju memantulkan cahayanya sehingga terlihat seperti permata. _

"_Apakah kalian malaikat?" _

_Aku hanya dapat membatin, bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, apakah malaikat sudah datang. Terdengar dengan samar suara-suara._

"…_. Masih hidup"_

"…_..kat!….angkat!"_

_Kurasakan dari sisa-sisa tenaga indra perabaku, tubuhku melayang. _

_***_

"_Sasuke, ambil perban lagi" _

"_Hn… iya"_

"_Jangan lupa mangkuk untuk wadah air panas"_

"_Hn"_

"_Juga sesendok obat"_

"_Hn"_

"_Juga…"_

"_Bu… satu-satu tanganku hanya ada dua"_

"_Ah iya maaf"_

_Suara aneh… terdengar berulang-ulang… apa kau sudah di alam baka. Dadaku hangat juga kepalaku, ah seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat. Menyenangkan rasanya hingga aku tak mau membuka mataku. Namun rasa penasaran ini terus mengusikku. Keberanikan untuk membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Lalu cahaya kekuningan menerpa mataku sehingga membuatku refleks menutup kembali mataku. Kemudian di usahaku yang kedua, aku berhasil membukanya dengan sukses._

"_Wah kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata seorang wanita muda._

"_Aku dimana? Apa ini alam baka?" tanyaku dengan polos._

"_Alam baka? Haha… bukan ini rumah ku" kata wanita itu dengan tertawa._

"_Jadi aku masih hidup?" tanyaku dengan polos dan kurasa dengan ekspresi bodoh._

"_Tentu saja kau masih hidup, Nona Hinata" katanya yang hampir saja membuatku memekik kaget karena nyonya ini mengetahui namaku._

"_Da-dari mana anda tahu kalau nama saya Hinata?" tanyaku agak gugup._

"_Tenang lah nona Hinata… saya tahu anda adalah keturunan klan Hyuuga" katanya yang berhasil membuatku tersentak untuk kedua kalinya._

_ "Tenang Nona… kami sama sekali tidak akan melukaimu, bahkan kami ingin melindungi anda Nona" rambut nyonya itu yang kehitaman tergerai panjang dengan indah, tatapan matanya yang lembut membuatku sedikit tenang._

_ "Kanapa anda ingin melindungi saya nyonya?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan._

_ "Karena anda adalah anggota klan Hyuuga terakhir" katanya,"Dan kami, maksudku anakku adalah salah seorang yang membutuhkan kekuatan anda"_

_ "Maksud anda? Itu tidak mungkin nyonya, anda pasti tahu kalau klan Hyuuga adalah Klan penjaga ras Vampir, sedangkan anda adalah manusia… tidak mungkin saya dapat memberikan yang anda mau" kataku sedikit tak mengerti dengan keiiginan nyonya ini._

_ "Tentu saja bukan untukku… tetapi untuk anakku" nyonya itu berkata dengan wajah sedih._

_ "Maksud anda?"_

_ "Anakku vampir"_

_Aku terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya, hari ini aku diselamatkan seorang wanita yang melahirkan seorang vampir, tak dapat dipercaya. Namun, aku bersyukur karena masih dapat hidup hingga kini._

_ "Tapi saya__ baru berumur enam tahun nyonya… saya harus berumur minimal 12 tahun untuk dapat membantu anak anda" cara bicara ku yang terdengar dewasa ini karena setiap hari aku dilatih untuk bicara sopan._

_ "Oh tentu saja dengan sedikit pengamanan, karena jujur aku tidak bisa bela diri, dan anakku juga masih kecil, seumuran dengan mu… aku yakin kehidupanmu berat, namun anakku butuh bantuan anda Nona Hinata" nyonya itu menatapku dengan tatapan memelas yang membuatku luluh, kehangatan yang diberikannya sudah merupakan suatu anugrah yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia._

_ "Baiklah aku akan coba membantu" _

_ "Terima kasih Nona… dan ini, karena terlalu berbahaya membiarkan orang lain melihat warna mata klan Hyuuga… sudikah anda memakai perban ini selama enam tahun mendatang?" tanyanya yang kelihatan sangat berharap walaupun ada perasaan tidak enak yang terperangkap dalam tatapannya._

_ "Baik" jawab ku tanpa pikir panjang._

_ Perban itu dililitkan perlahan dimataku, aku pasrah dililit perban. Aku juga senang dapat membantu nyonya ini. Lalu bebrapa saat kemudian anaknya yang katanya vampir itu masuk dari pintu. Aku dapat mendengar langkahnya mendekat._

_ "Sudah sadar?" tanyanya._

_ "Ya" jawabku tanpa melihat bagaimana wajahnya._

_

* * *

  
_

_Hinata Year 12_

_Hinata POV_

"_Boleh buka perban?"_

"_Belum"_

_Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Kurasakan gerakan orang yang duduk di sebelah, atau di depan ku. Hilir mudik dengan meninggalkan suara langkah kaki yang sangat ketara sekai._

"_Sekarang boleh?" tanyaku sekali lagi, berharap dengan berdebar._

"_Hn… belum ibu sedang keluar jangan sekarang" suaranya yang terdengar sedikit mengluh membuatku merasa sedikit tidak enak. Namun perasaan berdebar ini membuatku tak kuat untuk melepas perban di mataku ini, sudah sejak lama aku menutupnya. Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk anak seusia ku menutup mata dari warna-warna dunia. Dan untuk beberapa puluh menit ke depan aku harus menunggu dan itu membuatku merasa penasaran setengah mati. Kuberanikan berkata lagi._

"_Sekarang?" tanyaku pelan._

_Terdengar dengusan sebal di ujung sana._

" _Ya… ya…"__ dia berkata dengan lambat-lambat. Senyuman kecil menghias wajahku. Kubuka mataku yang terbalut perban usang yang amat kumal, tangan kecilku menarik perlahan helaian perban yang lumayan tebal membalut mataku. Cahaya yang selama ini kurasa temaram dibalik perbanku, kini terasa amat menyengat, membuat ku silau walau belum kubuka kelopak mataku. Rasa debaran yang menyenangkan bercampur khawatir menyelimuti diriku untuk kesekian kalinya. Antara berani dan tidak untuk melihat dunia luar._

"_Bagaimana?" suara itu terdengar sedikit penasaran._

"_Silau… hanya terlihat silau" kataku._

"_Itu karena kau belum membuka matamu dengan benar, sekarang buka matamu"_

_Kugerakkan kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan, kesilauan yang semula hanya cahaya kuning kemerahan kini terbias menjadi berbagai warna yang aku lupa namanya, maklum sudah 6 tahun dalam balutan perban. Semakin banyak warna yang masuk dalam relung mataku yang sudah lama tak terjamah cahaya. Lama kelamaan aku dapat melihat bentuk, kayu yang seperti angka empat itu ah iya itu yang namanya kursi. Lalu gumpalan kain yang ada di tubuhku ini… ya ini selimut, kemudian kualihkan panadangan ku ke seseorang di sebelahku, duduk diatas kursi yang lain. Wajahnya begitu pucat, mata hitamnya terlihat kesepian, namun ada yang aneh atau hanya perasaanku saja pupil matanya vertikal… aneh... oh iya dia vampir kan?. Lalu rambut hitamnya yang mencuat kebelakang… mirip sekali dengan buntut binatang… apa ya oh iya ayam, rambutnya mirip sekali pantat ayam. Aku tersenyum geli.  
_

"_Sasuke?" _

"_Hn" katanya._

_Dengan satu helaan napas itu, aku yakin kalau itu Sasuke._

**End Of Hinata POV**

**End Of Flashback**

"Sejak saat itulah saya berpura-pura menjadi pelayan tuan Sasuke, hingga sekarang" Hinata bicara dengan begitu perlahan. Sakura mendengarkan perkataan Hinata baik-baik tak ingin tertinggal barang satu patah kata pun.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan rahasiamu? Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kau bertemu Sasuke" Sakura berkata sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya, namun ada perasaan lain yang tersirat. Iri?

"Karena saya percaya pada anda Nona, tuan Sasuke juga percaya pada anda… malahan dia lebih percaya pada anda dibandingkan pada saya" katanya sambil tersenyum sambil terus menatap bulan purnama.

"Kenapa anak gadis seperti dia dapat terus bertahan hidup dalam kemelut jiwa seperti ini… kelembutan tutur katanya menyembunyikan masa lalu sekelam ini, namun dia tetap bertahan untuk hidup, berusaha unntuk tetap hidup… sedangkan aku" Sakura berhenti membatin.

"Anda pasti kaget mendengar cerita saya ini" Hinata yang semenjak tadi memandang bulan purnama kini beralih ke Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ingin tetap hidup? Bukankah sangat menyakitkan?" tanya Sakura

"Karena saya memiliki alasan untuk itu nona…"

"Apa itu?"

"Dendam"

_Dendam_

_._

_Membawamu kedalam…_

_._

_Jurang tanpa dasar…_

_._

Hinata sudah keluar dari kamar Sakura sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun Sakura masih saja terjaga, walaupun kini dia sudah ada di dalam gulungan selimut di kasurnya. Jendela yang masih terbuka memperlihatkan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Daun-daun masuk ke kamar beberapa helai. Kering berwarna kuning meranggas, daun itu terjatuh diatas lantai batu yang dingin dengan bayangan frame jendela yang terkena cahaya bulan.

Sakura merasa sesuatu yang menggangu pikirannya. Sejak terakhir dia bicara dengan Hinata, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin sekali bicara dengan seseorang. Ingin bicara dengan vampir itu, dengan Sasuke.

Entah mengapa Sakura ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Sasuke saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba ia ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Sasuke. Juga ingin bicara dengannya lebih banyak. Perasaan ini begitu menggangu. Tidak menyenangkan. Ingin bertemu. Secepatnya. Kenapa?

"Apa karena dia satu-satunya yang tahu kalau aku berbohong?"

"Apa karena aku ingin mengetahui alasannya tetap hidup?"

"Apa karena ...mereka teman sejak kecil… sedangkan aku hanya tawanan sejak bulan lalu"

Iri

Atau

…

"Sangat ingin… segera… secepatnya… saat ini juga… detik ini juga… seka…"

"Sakura?"

.

_Waktu serasa berhenti saat kau ada disana_

_.  
_

"Selalu seperti ini? Kenapa? Perasaan aneh yang menyenagkan ini? Kenapa wajah pucat itu terlihat sangat mempesona? Kenapa dia datang di saat yang selalu tepat?" batin Sakura, semburat merah muncul samar di wajahnya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura berkata agak gugup melihat pemuda berwajah pucat itu sedang bertengger di daun jendela Sakura dengan santainya. Tuksedo hitamnya terbias kebiruan terkena sinar purnama. Matanya yang kehitaman dengan tatapan yang selalu tak dapat ditebak menatap Sakura.

"Hh… aku pensaran dengan percakapan kita kemarin… tak bisakan kau katakan sekarang" angin mengibarkan jubah Sasuke bersamaan dengan berkibarnya gorden biru jendela Sakura.

"Bisa saja… asal kau ceritakan tentang masa lalumu, dengan begitu kita adil… boleh kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu dulu baru aku ceitakan tentang diriku! Jangan membantah!" Sakura berkata dengan nge-boss dengan sikap kurang sabaran yang baru saja dilihat Sasuke, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa senang.

"Wew… cewek satu ini garang amat sih" Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang mencuat keluar.

"Cepat, kalau lama aku tinggal tidur" Sakura bicara sambil terus ngomel, padahal dia sangat ingin mengetahui cerita Sasuke.

"Ya ya… bawel amat sih" Sasuke duduk di daun jendela, kakinya diselujurkan ke dalam kamar sedangkan sisa tubuh bagian atasnya tetap berada di jendela. Tangan kanan menahan dagunya sedangkan tangan kiri terselujur di kakinya. Tatapan mata yang tidak dapat ditebak itu kini berubah menjadi tatapan kesepian.  
"Baiklah… mulai dari mana yah" Sasuke menutup kedua matanya.

_Masa lalu mu…_

_._

_Masa lalu ku…_

_._

_Mungkin…_

_._

_Terkurung dalam kegelapan_

-------------------------------------------------------**T.B.C-**--------------------------------------------------------_  
_

_

* * *

_

Waiiiii!!!!!!!! Udah beresss ^^

Huft huft... saya berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya dalam membuat Fic ini ^^

RnR yaaa...

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^ (asal jangan ngeflame, tapi kalau mau ngeflame... kata2nya jangan kejam yah hehehe)


	4. Chapter 3: Teruslah Hidup Sasuke

Moshi Moshi ^^

Hahaha... kembali lagi dengan saya Author abal yang sok eksis ^^

Hwaaa hamba lagi senang nih makanya cepet2 apdet ^^ waw ASAP kan hehehe... *Readers : kagag biasa aja tuh*

*Author: ohh*

Yo wes dari pada ngalor ngidul ^^ mending bales ripyuan ajah ahaha....

**Re-L'Fujiki-chan **: Yuhuuu~~ udah apdet nih ^^, wah kalo masalah itu mendingan bac yah biar asik ^^ jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^^

**Angga Uchiha Haruno** : Yo'a udah apdet ^^ Ada disini nih cerita ttg masa lalunya si pantat ayam *diamaterasu*

**KuroShiro6yh** : Hehehe.. iya saya terlalu kejam bikin asa lalu Hinata... Gimen ya Hinata ^^. Oke baca aja chap ini ^^

**uchiharuno sasusaku** : Hmm kayaknya sih... HInata kagag ada perasaan apa2 ama ntu Pantat ayam *dishannaro sakura (?)* hehe baca aja lanjutannya ni ^^

**Hehe **: Alasannya ada di chap ini jadi terus baca aja ^^

**Eltrish** : Kyaaa ISH ISH ISH ^^ makasih udah bersedia meripyu fic hamba yang rada senonoh ini (dibanding fic hamba yang ouran High hahaha), makasih pujiannya ^^ *gila pujian* *Ditimpuk kue* *ASIKKK* *ngacooo*

hehe... hehe... hehe... *senyumsenyum GaJeBO*

**Tamaru ariki** : MIstyp huhu... memang menyebalkan... Yooo udah apdet nih, Makasih udah mau Mengkritik Fic hamba hehe... *kyaa senang akhirnya ketemu male author juga* haha...

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan** : Yo'i udah apdet ^^ Asap khannn ^^

**Chiwe-SasuSaku** : As You wish ^^ di chap ini 'Ada' romancenya ^^ hehe... As You wish juga 'Mungkin' ga ada SH *katanya nggak ada pas di pM* hahaha, tenang ajah,...

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'** : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini... pingin tahu bac yah *sok misterius*

Balas ripyu udah ^^ sekarang selamat membaca yah... dan jangan lupa **Ripyu**~~~

**Warning!** OCC (dikit), AU

**Naruto** Belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei~~

**Love to Life** Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*

* * *

Hutan begitu pucat dengan sedikit cahaya bulan purnama, suara gemersik daun yang misterius mengundang orang brtanya-tanya apa gerangan yang disembunyikan kerindangan hutan ini. dan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika sesosok manusia bertudung menatap puri dari atas pohon, kakinya bertengger di dahan pohon sambil menatap dengan pandangan penuh kebencian yang sangat liar, seringainya membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Klan Hyuugaaaaaaa…. Khukhukhu…" suaranya terdengar mengerikan dengan memanjangkan kalimat, dalam sekejap dia menghilang di balik rimbunnya hutan, bersembunyi di kegelapan malam.

**Sasuke's Flashback**

**Sasuke Year 6  
**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur malamnya. Dilihatnya jendela terbuka karena angin terlalu kencang malam ini, membuat beberapa daun gugur beterbangan membuat kamarnya sedikit berantakan dengan daun yang berserakan. Pohon oak di samping rumahnya terlalu besar dengan kondisi rumahnya yang begitu kecil. Kadang-kadang Sasuke berpikir kalau-kalau nanti pohon Oak itu akan tumbang dan menggilas habis rumahnya.

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya kering dan saat seperti ini dia sanggup menghabiskan bergalon-galon air yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan kehausannya. Dia kadang bingung kenapa dia tidak dapat tidur di malam hari, juga selalu mengantuk di kelas pada saat siang hari. Matanya terlalu silau untuk menerima cahaya matahari, walaupun baginya cahaya matahari tidaklah terlalu menyeramkan untuk dilihat. Namun tubuhnya kadang merespon lain, dia tidak kuat berada lama-lama di bawah sengatan matahari, apalagi saat tengah hari di kala bayanganmu tidak terlihat karena matahari tepat berada diatas kepalamu yang membuatnya sanggup memasak telur ceplok tanpa api. Ugh!

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju dapur, segera setelah itu diteguknya beberapa gelas air yang dapat diperkirakannya sama sekali tidak dapat memuaskan kehausannya yang sudah sangat besar itu. Dengan mendengus kesal akhirnya dia pergi ke arah ruang tamu, di sana terdapat beberapa buku, kemudian diambilnhya sebuah buku cerita yang lumayan tebal berjudul Jack and The Beanstalk (Jack dan Sulur Ajaib). Dengan sekali tarik dia berhasil mengambil buku itu, dengan cepat dia kembali ke kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Dinyalakan olehnya lampu tidur yang tadi dimatikannya. Dia kembali tenggelam di paragraf terakhir kemarin malam, ketika Jack berhasil menumbuhkan sulur kacang yang mencapai awan dengan ajaib. Kemudian Sasuke terus membaca dengan perasaan biasa saja, seekor kelelawar buah hinggap di pohon Oak.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menutup jendelanya, panas sekali dan pengap jika dia melakukan itu. Makanya sepanjang malam dia buka terus jendelanya, dia tidak terlalu khawatir karena jendelanya diteralis besi. Sehingga jika ada orang yang berniat jahat, maka mereka harus berhasil menembus pertahanan pertama itu. Toh Sasuke sepanjang malam tidak dapat tidur, alih-alih insomnia dia dapat dikatakan sebagai penjaga rumah.

Kini dia telah memabaca bagian raksasa mengejar Jack yang hendak turun melalui sulur raksasa itu. Kemudian raksasa mengikutinya, saat Jack sampai di dasar, kemudian memotong sulur sehingga raksasa itu jatuh ke tanah dan mati. Lalu Jack dan ibunya hidup bahagia karena emas si raksasa. Hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Huh! Kenapa orang-orang senang sekali membuat karakter jahat dari penampilan saja… menurutku yang jahat adalah Jack, suruh siapa dia mencuri yang bukan haknya" Sasuke mendengus kesal setelah membaca buku cerita bergamarnya. Hal yang jarang ditemukan pada masa anak-anak seperti dia.

Umur enam tahun rupanya telah dilampaui Sasuke saat umur 2 tahun, begitu kata ibunya. Sekarang setidaknya dia telah berperingai sebagai anak umur enam tahun yang telah mencapai masa akil baligh. Namun saat kau tanya Sasuke tentang mimpi basah. Kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama sekali konyol.

"Mimpi basah? Mungkin maksudmu mimpi tersiaram air?" katanya dengan wajah cool, yang berhasil membuat kakak kelasnya tertawa bagaimanapun dia masih anak-anak.

Sasuke hendak mengambil sebuah buku lagi ketika…

Kresek… keresek…

Tiba-tiba suara aneh itu terdengar dari bawah jendela kamarnya, suara yang mengusik telinga Sasuke yang sangat tajam. Matanya liar mencari-cari sumber suara. Sasuke berdiri bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Pohon Oak disebelah rumahnya bergoyang perlahan. Daun-daun yang gugur semakin banyak yang masuk. Lalu tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan terlihat di bayang-bayang pohon yang rindang. Menatap dengan pandangan mengancam. Lalu…

BRAK!

Jendela berhasil dibobol dengan sekali tendang. Serpihan kayu beterbangan, teralis besi terlontar hingga menabrak tembok, meninggalkan suara berdebum yang keras. Sasuke jatuh tersungkur beberapa meter ke belakang. Suara kaget berasal dari lantai dasar. Suara ibunya yang berteriak panik, lalu suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga, dengan cepat ibunya datang dengan mendobrak pintu yang sama sekali tidak dikunci. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu membisu.

"Nyonya Mikoto Uchiha?" tanya suara itu dengan nada yang terdengar datar namun mengancam. Tubuhnya terbalut pakaian yang seperti terbuat dari kulit binatang buas, coraknya menandakan binatang itu adalah macan tutul. Dengan kalung manik-manik aneka warna menggantung di lehernya. Topeng musang yang dipakai terlihat memuakkan dengan mata sipitnya yang licik.

Ibu Sasuke kaget, samaranannya telah terbongkar. Lalu dengan cepat dia menarik lengan Sasuke yang masih terjerembab di lantai. Namun, lawannya begitu cepat. Sasuke dan ibunya tersungkur menabrak sudut tempat tidur.

"I-ibu! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang dilindungi ibunya agar tidak menabarak sudut tempat tidur, sedangkan Mikoto sendiri terkena bagian kayu tempat tidur tepat di kepala.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke… yang penting sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini sesegera mungkin" Mikoto bicara sambil tersengal, menahan rasa sakit luka dikeningnya. Dia berusaha bangkit namun naas, lawannya yang tak sebanding itu terlampau cepat.

"Kami suku penjaga bulan tidak dapat membiarkan kalian hidup lebih lama lagi" suara di balik topeng itu berkata dengan penuh ancaman. "Akan ku selesaikan dengan cepat"

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Tolong jangan membuatnya takut" Mikoto berkata memelas, namun orang bertopeng itu tak menghiraukannya. Cakar yang tiba-tiba keluar dari balik sarung tangannya mengacung dengan mengancam.

Sasuke yang berada di pelukan Mikoto bingung tak mengerti, darah Mikoto yang mengalir jatuh satu-persatu, hingga cairan amis itu menjatuhi kening Sasuke, kemudian mengalir ke bibirnya. Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh, tubuhnya mendadak terasa liar, tak dapat dikontrol.

"Persaan haus ini… sedikit hilang, ingin! Ingin! Lebih! Labih banyak lagi! Labih banyak darah!"

Mata Sasuke panas, tubuhnya mengelinjang tak karuan, tatapan matanya berubah kemerahan, lama-lama semerah darah dengan pupil vertikal yang mengerikan, gigi taringnya tumbuh cepat memanjang dengan ganjil.

"Vampir hina… matilah kalian semua" orang itu mengangkat tangannya yang penuh kuku tajam yang mencuat mengancam. Lalu…

JLEB!

Darah segar menetes perlahan membasahi lantai kayu yang tak beralaskan karpet. Mengucur bagaikan keran bocor. Wajah Sasuke penuh darah, napasnya satu-satu terdengar sangat berat. Mata merahnya memandang nanar pada orang di hadapannya yang masih mengangkat tangan penuh kuku tajamnya di udara.

Tangan Sasuke menembus tubuh orang itu.

Ekspersi orang itu tak terlihat, hanya dapat melihat senyum licik topeng serigala yang masih terpakai, entah bagaimana wajahnya saat ini mungkin sedang mengerang menahan maut. Darah berhenti mengalir. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan kananya yang menembus tubuh suku penjaga bulan itu dengan sekali helaan napas.

Orang itu ambruk dengan suara berdebum keras di lantai, percikan darah membuncah hingga menciprati tubuh Sasuke. Darah di bagian pipi dekat bibir Sasuke kemudian dijilatinya dengan perlahan. Mata vertikalnya mernari-nari, kesenangan merasakan haus dahaga yang dirasakannya selama ini dapat teratasi hanya dengan beberapa tetes darah yang terasa begitu nikmat.

Mikoto memandang anaknya dengan tatapan tak rela. Lalu dengan cepat dia berlari memeluk anaknya itu. Sasuke yang masih dibawah pengaruh hawa membunuh segera menghempaskan ibunya ke lantai di sebelah suku penjaga makam. Seringainya menakutkan sekali dengan bercak-bercak darah di baju tidurnya yang bergambar tomat segar.

"Sasuke! Ibu tahu kau tak ingin melakukannya! Lawan nak! Lawan! Jangan biarkan hawa nafsu itu menguasi dirimu! Lawan dengan sekuat tenaga! Jangan mau diperbudak oleh nafsu membunuhmu!" Mikoto bicara sambil berusaha berdiri, dilihatnya Sasuke bertingkah aneh. Mata merahnya memudar perlahan, lalu merah lagi begitu terus. Hingga…

"AAARRGGGGHHH!!!" Sasuke menjerit memegang kepalanya, kemudian ambruk dengan suara berdebum.

***

Sasuke POV

Aku terbangun seminggu kemudian di sebuah gua yang sama sekali tak ku ketahui tempatnya. Stalakmit dan stalaktid mencuat dari dasar dan langit-langit goa. Permukaan goa yang begitu lembab membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Tubuhku masih panas dengan parasaan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Wajahku kejatuhan beberapa tetes ait dari atas, memaksaku mencari posisi baru untuk tidur. Lalu ku gulingkan tubuhku ke kanan, rasanya sedikit dingin lumayan enak untuk menghilangkan sedikit panas tubuhku. Mataku masih tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dengan pandangan yang sangat sayu kucoba mencari sosok ibuku yang sama sekali tak kutemukan dalam goa ini.

"Apa ibu selamat?" aku membatin dengan segala kecemasan yang aneh. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan. Karena aku ditinggal sendiri dalam kegelapan dan kelembaban goa, tidak biasanya aku sedikit takut dengan kegelapan.

Dengan sedikit usaha aku berhasil mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi posisi duduk. Dengan kepala yang masih sangat pusing. Kucoba membiasakan diri dengan kedadan sekitar, ketika pusingku berangsur hilang aku mencoba berdiri namun gagal. Dan pada usahaku yang ketiga akhirnya aku berhasil berdiri dengan kedua kakiku yang masih bergetar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai keluar goa yang ternyata pintu keluarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Malam. ternyata sudah malam, dan malam ini begitu pekat. Bulan baru -New Moon- menandakan kalau bulan sedang tidak terlihat. Mungkin besok hanya akan terlihat semburat kecil bulan sabit tipis.

Langit berbintang tanpa bulan yang kini tampak begitu temaram dengan kurangnya bulan untuk melengkapinya. Dengan perlahan kuturuni batu besar yang lumayan menyusahkan. Hampir saja aku terpeleset jatuh, dan jika itu terjadi maka aku akan terkurung di goa itu lagi selama berbulan-bulan tak dapat berjalan.

Aku duduk di sebuah batu yang lumayan besar, kupandangi hutan yang begitu kelam, menakutkan jika kau ada di dalam sana sendirian dan meringkuk dalan lubang pohon hanya untuk meminta perlindungan malam hari.

"Sasuke?"

Aku berbalik dari tempatku duduk. Kutatap wajah ibuku yang kumal sama sepertiku, seminggu bersembunyi di goa tengah hutan antah berantah. Rambut panjang ibunya terlihat berantakan. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

Ibu berjalan ke arahku, kemudian duduk di sampingku dengan sedikit mendekat ke arahku. Kucium aroma amis darah yang belum menghilang. Aku berpikir apakah kami akan seperti ini seterusnya? Bersembunyi di dalam goa yang asing.

Punggungku dirangkulnya dengan lembut, kurasakan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku yang selalu dingin. Kemudian aku memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke… ibu tahu kau menuntut kebenaran… kebenaran tentang dirimu… kebenaran tentang rahasia ibu… juga kebenaran tentang ayahmu…"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan ibuku yang terakhir

"Ayah?" batinku.

Kutatap ibuku dengan seksama, pusing yang tadi mengganguku sekarang sirna dengan ajaib. Angin membawa daun yang gugur terbang menjauh ke udara.

"Ayahku?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Baiklah ibu akan mulai dari ayahmu" ibu bicara sambil semakin erat mendekap punggungku.

Kurasakan degup jantungnya yang menenangkan, sangat menenagkan malah. Kurasakan elusan tangannya di rambutku yang membuatku merasa agak aneh, perasaan tenang ini begitu aneh… aku tak mengerti.

"Ayahmu adalah seorang yang sangat mengagumkan, dia adalah salah satu pemimpin pasukan malam yang berhasil menjatuhkan kekuasaan Lord Orochimaru dengan kekuasaan tiraninya. Ibu kira kau pasti tahu tentang kisahnya… ya dia adalah panglima yang handal sekaligus suami yang hebat… juga vampir yang menawan" suara ibu tercekat.

Kepalaku terangkat menatap ibuku dengan sebuah pengertian yang muncul dalam kepalaku. Bintang-bintang berkedip ria, suara desiran mengecil dengan perlahan, seakan ingin ikut mendengar kisah seorang ibu dari anak berambut indigo itu.

"Ayah seorang vampir?" tanyaku kemudian aku teringat dengan kondisi terakhir tubuhku, "Apakah aku juga…".

"Kau jangan segera menyimpulkan demikian sayang… ibu akan ceritakan semuanya" Ibu berhenti untuk menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ayahmu adalah seorang vampir yang disegani, karena pendiriannya untuk tidak menyerang manusia dan hanya meminum darah binatang, karena dia seorang vampir, maka dia dapat meminta bantuan ras vampir lain untuk membantunya dalam menjatuhkan tahta Lord Orochimaru yang sangat lalim, dengan membuat perjanjian dengan klan Hyuuga untuk tidak menyerang manusia, hanya meminum darah hewan dan perjanjian itu berlaku untuk 10 tahun… dan kedua belah pihak mentaati perjanjian itu dengan baik, tanpa mengingkarinya"

"Vampir yang dinaungi perlindungan Klan Hyuuga tidak akan menyerang manusia, karena Klan Hyuuga memberikan kekuatan mereka saat bulan purnama hari ke-3 hari terakhir bulan purnama, dengan demikian vampir tidak akan merasa haus dahaga akan darah, sehingga vampir tidak lagi dibenci manusia"

Ibu berhenti bicara, tatapannya lurus menatap awan hitam tipis yang lewat menutupi sedikit bintang yang bersinar. Kemudian dia mengehla napas dengan berat, lalu mulai bicara lagi. Dapat kulihat di sudut matanya, air yang bagai kristal suci menggenang dan menunggu saatnya untuk ditumpahkan.

"Ayahmu sungguh sangat bijaksana, dengan kemampuannya itu, dia berhasil menundukkan Lord Orochimaru dalam satu malam… hingga akhirnya ibu jatuh cinta padanya… yah, cerita tentang itu, ibu rasa tak terlu diceritakan" katanya sedikit tersenyum, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang melihatnya tersenyum. Indah sekali.

"Namun para Wirewolf (manusia serigala) tidak suka dengan vampir… begitu pula dengan Vampir, mereka juga tidak menyukai wirewolf… dan mereka sering menyerang satu sama lain… lalu semua memuncak tujuh tahun lalu… saat perang antara Vampir dan Wirewolf selama tiga hari di bawah bulan purnama… dan menewaskan banyak jiwa dari kedua belah pihak…"

"Saat itu ibu sedang mengandung dirimu, ayahmu berhasil menyelamatkan pasukan, dan ditebus dengan cidera yang sangat parah, namun… dengan gagahnya dia kembali ke ibu dengan senyum bangnyanya, melihat anak yang akan lahir bebrapa hari lagi… hingga hal itu terjadi…"

"Ibu melahirkanmu dengan cukup berliku, sulit sekali saat itu…" Ibu berhenti sesaat lalu bicara,"bukan maksud ibu untuk mengeluh, tidak sama sekali tidak… kau adalah anugrah yang paling membanggakan untuk ibu" imbuhnya kemuidan sambil menatapku dengan pandangan bangga. Aku merasa ada tekanan batin yang begitu kuat dengan ayahku saat mendengar cerita ibu.

"Dan kau pun lahir… sempat bernapas beberapa menit namun, jantungmu berhenti… saat itu ibu sangat takut, hingga ayahmu dengan gagahnya memberikan setengah kekuatannya kepadamu… membagi jiwa denganmu, namun yang dilakukannya sebaliknya dia memberikan seluruh jiwanya padamu… dan kau hidup kembali setelah tidur sebentar" suara Ibu bergetar, matanya kini tak mampu menahan gejolak emosi yang membuncah dalam dadanya, kini air bening itu mengalir perlahan di pipi kumalnya. Kemudian tangan kanannya ditempelkan ke dadaku.

"Lalu ayahmu berkata setelah kau berhasil menangis kembali…"

Aku memfokuskan pendengaranku tak ingin terlewat olehku satu patah katapun yang akan diucapkan oleh ibuku.

"'Aku punya anak yang mengagumkan! Jadilah lelaki yang kuat dan…" ibu menggantung kalimatnya, aku sama sekali tak berdebar, karena jantungku yang pernah mati ini ternyata tidak hidup seperti jiwaku. Namun aku dapat mendengar debaran jantung ibuku yang terdengar sangat indah. Kemudian ibu melanjutkan perkatannanya.

"… dan tetaplah hidup dan raihlah kebahagiaan" ibu semakin deras mengalirkan air mata yang terlihat begitu bening. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan manusia. Karena aku bukan manusia, namun aku juga tak merasa seperti vampir, karena aku bukan vampir. Aku hanya makhluk setengah-setengah… yang bukan salah satu dari keduanya. Hingga akhirnya ibuku memelukku dengan erat.

Aku tak mengerti manusia juga vampir, karena aku bukan keduanya, hanya setengah-setengah yang tidak sempurna.

Tapi…

Yang kutahu aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ibuku untuk saat ini. Lalu ibu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku tak kuasa menahan emosi yang membuncah… lalu untuk pertama kalinya… airmataku terjatuh dengan sedikit perasaan manusia.

**End Of Sasuke POV**

**End Of flashback**

Sasuke menarik napasnya perlahan, matanya masih tertutup. "Begitulah aku dapat mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya, kemudian kami menemukan Hinata di timbunan salju. Membalut matanya selama enam tahun agar aku dapat bertahan hidup dengan tidak menghisap darah manusia"

"Itulah ceritaku Sakura…" Sasuke bicara sambil masih memejamkan matanya sambil terus menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian dia membuka matanya, berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Sakura lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura. Menatapnya dengan seksama lalu senyum itu mengulas wajahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih hangat.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Sakura, dadanya terasa sesak mendengar cerita itu.

"Dia sudah meninggal"

Sunyi sesaat, hanya desiran angin yang masuk lewat jendela yang mengibarkan gorden biru itu dengan elegan. Hanya suara binatang malam yang terdengar di tempat itu.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud…"

"Tak apa… tak apa…" Sasuke menerawang jauh menatap mata emereald Sakura. Juga sebaliknya, Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang sarat akan kesepian.

**Sakura POV**

"Sasuke... aku tak tahu kalau kau mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu sulit. Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau bukan vampir, namun juga bukan manusia, kau begitu rapuh dari yang terlihat" Aku membatin sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau... kau begitu menderita... semua orang di puri ini menderita... Hinata juga... mereka berdua telah mengalami masa lalu yang kelam, sedangkan aku... mungkin pernderitaanku sama sekali tidak bisa disebut penderitaan... aku terlalu egois untuk tetap berpikir kalau aku menderita... ya benar-benar egois... setelah kedua orang ini menderitakannya kepadaku, kurasa aku tidak pantas untuk mengeluh... yah penderitaanku tidaklah rumit... tidak sampai hatus mengorbankan nyawa... tidak harus sampai mengorbankan masa kanak-kanak, tidak harus meringkuk dalam balutan perban di mataku, tidak harus bersembunyi agar tidak dibunuh, hanya saja aku sangat takut... menjadi orang luar" aku terus membatin dalam kesenyapan yang membuatku merasa canggung. Aku terus menatap Sasuke hinga.

**End Of Sakura POV**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"Ya"

"Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku agar aku dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas" Sakura memejamkan matanya, menarik napas sekali kemudian membuka matanya lagi.

"Aku harus apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil trus menatap kedalam sorot mata emerald gadis di hadapannya.

"Cium aku"

Hening beberapa detik, rupanya kalimat Sakura harus dicerna beberapa detik di kepala Uchiha itu. Mata Sasuke membulat dengan kaget.

"Hah?! Kau melantur yah?"

"Ya sudah aku tidur kalau begitu!" kata Sakura yang segera menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sebelum tanganya di tarik Sasuke. Mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat hingga hanya beberapa senti, alhasil wajah Sakura memerah lagi dengan sukses.

"Kau mau dicium olehku?" tanya Sasuke. Seringainya membuatnya seperti sedang mempermainkan Sakura.

"Ya, di kening dan jangan pasang seringai itu tidak lucu tahu!" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan jidat lebarnya yang terlihat agak aneh.

"Hah, bukanya di bibir?" tanya Sasuke agak kecewa. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura merona merah meninggalkan semburat yang sangat manis. Sasuke menyeringai menggoda Sakura.

"BUKAN! Dasar mesum!" Sakura memukulkan bantalnya ke wajah Sasuke, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau, seorang vampir yang dingin bisa berpikir seperti itu" Sakura tersenyum sedikit, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang kaku membuatnya sedikit melembut untuk beberapa saat.

"Loh aku kan juga laki-laki" kata Sasuke, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai iseng.

"Kubilang jangan pasang seringai itu, kau sedang mengejekku ya?" Sakura menggembungkan wajahnya jadi terlihat seperti bola. Mata emeraldnya yang putus asa kini berganti menjadi tatapan kesal.

"Loh bagus kan… jadi kau tidak suka seringaiku hm? Mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran jika ku cium bibirmu hm?" tanya Sasuke yang terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, jari jempol dan telunjuk kanannya bersarang di dagu Sakura, menariknya sampai sedekat-dekatnya dengan wajahnya, namun Sakura malah menjauh.

"Ih! Iseng amat sih!" Sakura mundur ke belakang, punggungnya menabrak tembok, dia tersudut. Mati kutu. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat yang sudah siap petik.

"Loh… kan sudah naluri alamiah bukan… aku juga laki-laki normal" Sasuke terus memasang tampang iseng. Sakura baru tahu kalau vampir yang pertama kali dilihatnya sebagai vampir yang dingin dan cool dapat berubah menjadi agresif. Sasuke terus melakukan serangan dengan gencar.

"Katanya kau vampir yang tidak mengerti perasaan manusia! Sekarang kau malah bertingkah seperti manusia mesum tauk!" Sakura yang tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke, melakukan pertahanan. Bantal nya dijadikan seperti tameng perajurit yang sedang manahan serangan musuh.

"Loh… aku memang tidak mengerti manusia kok hehe… tapi kalau perasaan ini aku bisa 'sedikit' mengerti" Kata Sasuke sambil mendempetkan jari telunjuk dan jempol kanannya saat berkata 'sedikit', lalu Sasuke berhenti menyeringai, kemudian wajahnya melembut dengan senyum manis yang bukan seringai.

Sasuke berhenti melakukan serangan gencarnya, kemudian tertawa perlahan.

"Eh tumben bisa tertawa seperti itu" kata Sakura, yang kini tidak melakukan pertahanan seperti tadi.

"Hah… aku juga tidak mengerti… kau bisa mengerti?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali menatap Sakura namun kali ini dengan tatapan yang lain, tersirat sedikit kebahagiaan di sana.

"Uhmm… sedikit sih, tapi tak akan kuberi tahu hehe" kata Sakura, kini dia pun bisa tertawa dengan lepas, walau hanya sedikit. Sasuke menatap sakura yang tertawa, dan dia tersenyum tipis.

**Sasuke POV**

Kenapa aku merasa senang melihatnya tertawa, perasaan ini baru kurasakan, dan belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, perasaan yang menyenangkan ini… sayang jantungku tidak berdetak, apa kalau jantungku bisa berdetak, saat ini mungkin aku tak kuat menahan detak jantung yang berdetak. Hah… mata emeraldnya yang dulu terlihat putus asa, kini terlihat sedikit cerah. Jangan pernah menghilangkan tatapan bahagiamu, karena kalau kau bahagia… aku pun ikut senang…

"Ah aneh, senang melihat orang lain bahagia? Wah kemajuan baru nih, dasar Sasuke... aneh sakali kau" Aku menbatin sambil terus memperhatikan gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat senang.

**End Of Sasuke POV**

"Hei… tawaran yang tadi masih berlaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tawaran yang mana? Kukira kita tadi tidak saling tawar menawar" kata Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

"UH! Yang tadi… soal ciuman" kata Sasuke, senyumnya berganti seringai isengnya.

"Idih masih ngincar yah?" Sakura kembali memasang bantal sebagai perisai.

"Lah katanya harus cium dulu baru mau cerita gimana sih?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Hah! Iya ya…" Sakura menutup matanya, mendekatkan keningnya ke arah Sasuke, namun kemudian matanya terbuka lagi,"INGAT! Hanya kening! Tidak boleh lebih dari itu" imbuh Sakura sambil mengacung-acung jari telunjuknya tepat di batang hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Waduh… percaya diri sekali sih" Sasuke menatap telunjuk Sakura yang menempel du ujung hidungnya.

"Kamu kan vampir mesum! Bisa saja kau mencuri kesempatan" kata Sakura dengan nada merendahkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Sasuke mendektkan wajahnya ke kening Sakura, sebelum akhirnya…

BRAK!

Suara hempasan keras mengejutkan mereka berdua. Daun jendela yang terbuka itu diterobos masuk oleh seseorang, pintu kamar Sakura pun lepas dan mental sampai menabrak dengan suara berdebum dekat jendela. Meninggalkan serpihan kayu dan kaca yang berserakan di lantai batu yang dingin. Terasa aura yang mendekan di sana. Tekanan yang dirasakan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kabut debu menghalangi pandangan, mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kepulan debu yang berwarna keabu-abuan itu. Tak lama kemudian debu mulai mengendap ke lantai, terlihat dua sosok manusia, yang satu dikenal mereka yang satu sama sekali asing.

Gadis berpakaian maid dengan rambut indigo panjang sepinggul sedang menodong seorang lelaki berambut blonde spike tepat di keningnya dengan pistol, lelaki itu mengenakan baju yang sengaja dirobek bagian lengannya, tudung jubahnya terlepas dari kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajah dengan garis-garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, matanya merah berpupil vertikal, gigi taringnya mencuat ganjil. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang panjang untuk ukuran manusia terlihat menghunus leher Hinata.

"Klan Hyuugaaaa… khukhukhukhu… bersiaplah untuk matiiiii" suranya terdengar lambat-lambat. Pupil vertikalnya menari-nari dengan tatapan liar.

"Suku penjaga bulan… hukumanmu telah datang" Hianta menatap lawannya dengan pandangan menantang, berbeda dari yang biasanya terlihat sayu, di bagian pinggir matanya terdapat urat-urat yang menebal dengan ganjil, membuat wajahnya agak menyeramkan.

.

Kekuatan bulan…

.

Kemarahan bulan….

.

Kebencian bulan…

.

------------------------TU BI KOntinu-----------------

* * *

Hwaaaa... gimana?? Gimana???

Okehlah kalau begitu...

selesai baca jangan lupa ripyu yahhh ^^

Saya sangat mengharapkannya buat penyemangat bikin chap selanjutnya ^^

Yeiiii....

Akhir kata

**RNR~**


	5. Chapter 4: Tekad Hidup Hinata

Hai semuannya ^^

Ketemu lagi dengan saya author baru yang setengah abal setengah jenius *taboked*

Hehehe... sekarang saya udah apdet cerita yang baru ^^

tapi saya lagi ada persiapan buat Hiatus selama 3 minggu, di usahain apdet satukali tiap minggu hehehe.... jadi ikutin terus yahhh ^^

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Saatnya bales Ripyuuuu~~  
**Re-L'Fujiki-chan** : Hehehe... iya Sasu sok keren sih padahal masih kecil wkwkwkw *dichidori*. waaa saya akan perbaiki werewolfnya hehe makasih^^

**Eltrish** : hehe... sasu emang polos... ^^ Kyaa ish mau tobat dari Fujoshi??? Saya doakan lancar hehe...

**dei-kun** : Hola Dei-kun ^^ibu sasuke meninggal diceritain di chapter depan *kenapa nggak sekalian ajaa* hehehe... biar enak bacanya, kalo saya publis sekarang ntar kecapean hehe...

**Rikudo Sakura** : Ada alasannya kok Saku minta di kening aja ^^ tapi penjelasannya masih lama, nerhubungan dengan flashback Sakura

**Kasumi Yumaeda **:Lam kenal ^^, udah apdet hhaha

**Hehe** : ada alasan juga kenapa Sasuke jadi romantis, tp lom dijelasin disini *sok misterius* *dibakar*

**Chiwe-SasuSaku** : Iya nih siapa sih yang bikin kepotong *Ya kamu kan authornya* *Oh iya* hehe... Saku lom boleh cerita, nanti kayaknya di chapter selanjutnya tapi gak tau juga sih ehhe

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku** : Maap saya bikin ada yang ganggu hehe... dia minta di kening karena ada alasannya ^^

**Tamaru ariki** : Haha... masa iya sih bagian *** bikin ada yang ilang hehe... iya Sasu berbuat seperti itu karena ada alasannya ^^

**I'm HUMAN **: mikito meninggal dijelasin dichapter depan ^^

**Asano Izumi maleslogin** : ternyata setelah menimang nimang, Saku ceritanya masih lama hehe

**KuroShiro6yh** : oke dah apdet ^^

**Angga Uchiha Haruno** : HInata tadung ama NAru hehe

**Haruchi Nigiyama** : udah apdet ^^

**Pick-a-doo **: sialkan baca udah apdet ^^  
**Aruto** : Wah makasih kritikannya ^^, saya langsung perbaiki kesalahan saya di chapter ini, sekli lagi makasih yahhh ^^  
**nuri-nuri** : gapa pa ^^ nih dah apdet. wah sasu dijadiin sasaran darts hehe

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'** : Hohohoho... gak mati lah, kan cuma sedikit menempel di lehet Hinata ^^

Balas ripyu udah ^^ sekarang selamat membaca yah... dan jangan lupa **Ripyu**~~~

**Warning!** OCC (dikit), AU

**Naruto** Belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei~~

**Love to Life** Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*

* * *

Gadis berpakaian maid dengan rambut indigo panjang sepinggul sedang menodong seorang lelaki berambut blonde spike tepat di keningnya dengan pistol, lelaki itu mengenakan baju yang sengaja dirobek bagian lengannya, tudung jubahnya terlepas dari kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajah dengan garis-garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, matanya merah berpupil vertikal, gigi taringnya mencuat ganjil. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang panjang untuk ukuran manusia terlihat menghunus leher Hinata.

"Klan Hyuugaaaa… khukhukhukhu… bersiaplah untuk matiiiii…" suranya terdengar lambat-lambat. Pupil vertikalnya menari-nari dengan tatapan liar.

"Suku penjaga bulan… hukumanmu telah datang," Hianta menatap lawannya dengan pandangan menantang, berbeda dari yang biasanya terlihat sayu, di bagian pinggir matanya terdapat urat-urat yang menebal dengan ganjil, membuat wajahnya agak menyeramkan.

"Tuan Sasuke bisa anda pergi dari ruangan ini? Saya akan mengurus dia," Hinata bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lawannya yang masih terdiam karena keningnya sedangan di tempel mulut pistol.

Sasuke segera manarik lengan Sakura yang masih menatap kejadian itu dengan sangat kaget, menarik pergi gadis itu keluar kamar yang sudah tak berpintu.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau tinggalkan seorang gadis dalam bahaya sendirian! Lelaki macam apa kau ini!?"Sakura berusaha melepas pegangan Sasuke dengan pakasa, namun tenaga vampir ini ternyata melebihi kuasa Sakura.

"Hinata menginginkan ini, jika diganggu dia akan marah, dan kalau marah dia sangat menakutkan," Sasuke terus menarik tangan Sakura, mereka berlari di lorong yang penuh dengan lilin yang menerangi dinding batu dengan temaram, menambah kesan horor yang baru saja terjadi di kamar Sakura.

"Tapi…" Sakura tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Sasuke berhenti berlari, Sakura kaget berhenti mendadak, dirinya menabrak punggung Sasuke yang berjubah hitam itu, kemudian Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang aneh, kemudian dia berkata.

"Ini adalah TEKAD HIDUP-nya!" Sasuke bicara sambil menekankan kata pada 'tekad hidup' yang membuat Sakura terdiam. Cahaya lilin membuat wajahnya agak kekuningan terbias cahaya lilin. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik kemudian lari dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

Kedua orang itu berlari sepanjang lorong beralaskan karpet merah itu, berlari menjauh meninggalkan suara berderap yang sayup-sayup menghilang di ujung lorong.

***

Suasana kamar Sakura benar-benar menegangkan, Hinata masih berada dalam posisi tadi, juga pemuda itu, seringainya terlihat mengerikan, tatapan liar itu masih menatap Hinata, jemarinya yang berkuku tajam masih menempel di leher Hinata, kini lumayan menancap agak dalam menyebabkan darah segar sedikit mengalir. Bulan purnama kini tertutup awan tebal. Suara kodok kembali terdengar riuh rendah, berpesta pora dalam kemelut awan mendung. Air jatuh perlahan-lahan selama bebrapa saat, semakin lama semakin rapat air yang turun, kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membuat sebagian air masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah tak berjendela itu.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat ini… bersiaplah suku penjaga bulan!" Hinata bicara dengan tatapan kebencian yang sarat dengan amarah membara.

"Khukhukhu… sekarang kau mau apa Hyuuga hm?" pemuda berambut blonde jabrik itu berkata dengan tatapan menantang. Menatap Hinata dengan mata merah berpupil vertikal.

"Keinginanku? Tentu saja membunuhmu… suku penjaga bulan," Hinata memegang pistolnya dengan erat, jari telunjuk kanannya berada di pelatuk pistol yang siap ditembakkan kapan saja.

"Baiklah sebelum kauuuu membunuhkuuuu… lebih baik aku katakan namakuuu khukhukhu…" Pemuda itu menyeringai tersenyum miring ke sebelah kiri, menatap licik lawannya yang berdarah bagian lehernya.

"Untuk apa! Sama sekali tidak perlu!" Hinata menekankan mulut pistolnya lebih kuat ke kening pemuda itu. Halilintar menyambar meninggalkan bayangan panjang kedua insan itu.

"Hooo… tentu saja untuk mengenang musuh yang telah kau bunuh bukannn…. Hm? Baiklah kalau begituuu… namaku Uzumaki Narutoooo… tentu saja datang untuk membunuh keturunan terakhir Klan Hyuuga," pemuda bernama Naruto itu menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang didominasi gigi taring yang tidak wajar.

"Kau datang untuk membunuhku? Jangan mimpi! Akulah Hyuuga Hinata… yang akan menghabisi keturunan terakhir suku penjaga bulan," Hinata menatap tajam Naruto yang masih menyeringai.

Kemudian sebuah vas bunga yang bertengger di sebuah meja yang sudah miring terguling, tergelincir jatuh dan…

PRANG!

Kudua insan itu langsung mundur dengan cepat, Hinata langusung menatap lawannya dengan tatapan mata yang berurat. Kemudian pelatuk ditarik dan letusan mesiu terdengar memekakkan telinga, namun lawannya terlalu cepat, dia berhasil menghindari tembakkan, Naruto melompat ke dinding dan berlari menyusuri dinding vertikal itu, lalu 2-3 tembakan di muntahkan dari mulut pistol yang berasap. Namun lagi-lagi gagal. Hanya berhasil mengenai tembok dan membuatnya berlubang.

Naruto bergerak sangat cepat melebihi manusia normal, kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang tajam ditancapkan di tembok batu, kemudian dengan cepat dia merayap ke tembok, lalu dia melompat salto 360 derajat ke belakang Hinata. Bersiap untuk menghunus jarinya ke perut Hinata.

Hinata yang mempunyai kemampuan penglihatan 360 derajat, dapat menghindar dengan cepat, melompat ke dekat tembok kemudian berjongkok, tangannya yang masih bebas mengambil sebuah pistol lagi dari stoking panjanganya, yang di tempelkan di bagian pahanya. Kemudian dari kedua pistol itu keluarlah tembakan yang sekali lagi dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

Hinata terus menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto yang masih terus menghindar dengan kecepatan luar biasa, saat pistol di tangan kanan Hianata kehabisan peluru dengan segera Hinata mengambil magazine cadangan (peluru) dalam saku apronnya yang kumal terkena debu. Namun Naruto melompat dan telah berada di atas Hinata, dengan cepat Naruto menghujam ke arah Hinata yang berhasil dihindari Hinata namun pipinya tergores sedikit oleh cakar Naruto, kemudian Hinata melemparkan magazin ke udara dan saat Naruto terjerembab ke lantai batu, Hinata jongkok dengan satu kaki dan kaki lainnya terjulur, kemudian menembakkan pistolnya lagi ke arah Naruto yang berhasil menghindarinya lagi Magazin yang terlempar itu langsung dimasukkan dalam pistol tanpa memegangnya.

Lalu letusan mesiu terdengar kembali. Naruto berlari menghindari tembakkan kemudian dia kini bersembunyi di balik lemari, berhasil menghindari tembakan pertama namun tembakkan kedua berhasil mengenai lengan kanannya. Buku-buku berjatuhan menyebabkan kertas-kertasnya robek dan berserakkan di lantai.

Ckrek Krak Ckrek!

Hinata mengisi magazin ke pistol kirinya dengan cepat, bersiap dengan kedua pistolnya yang setiap saat siap memuntahkan mesiu panas. Suasana hening, hanya suara hujan deras yang terdengar sangat keras, sampai-sampai membuat pendengaran Hinata terbias oleh hujan, namun dengan tatapan matanya yang mampu melihat kebelakang saat dia melihat kedepan tidak dapat mengecohnya. Dia tahu Naruto masih bersembunyi di balik lemari. Darah segar mengalir dari pipi dan leher Hinata dan lengan Naruto, menetes perlahan ke lantai batu yang kaku.

***

Sasuke terus berlari sambil menggenggem tangan Sakura, mereka sedang menaiki tangga spiral yang menjulang berputar-putar ke atas, dengan cepat Sasuke berlari melompati 3-4 anak tangga, Sakura sampai sering tersandung gara-gara itu.

"Sasuke! Pelan-pelan! Kakiku rasanya mau patah!" kata Sakura sambil memegang ujung baju tidurnya yang tergerai menyulitkan langkahnya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai, puri ini telah diketahui, kita akah pergi dengan segera, jangan banyak protes, sekarang sedang gawat," Sasuke bicara sambil mangeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, kaki ku lecet," Sakura meringis menahan sakit di kakinya yang lecet karena terantuk anak tangga yang lumayan keras.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar, kemudian berbalik, dan dalam sekejap, Sakura telah digendong di depan, tangan kanannya di bagian bawah lutut Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya ada di punggung sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke! Turunkan aku!" Sakura tak kuat menahan debaran jantungnya yang bertalu-talu akibat berlari terlalu lama juga karena Sasuke menggendongnya tiba-tiba.

"Sudah jangan protes, diam dan jangan komentar agar kita cepat keluar," Sasuke mendekapkan Sakura di dadanya dengan erat, kemudian dia kembali berlari menanjaki tangga spiral.

Sakura merasa risih, jantungnya bedebar kencang, malu rasanya.

"Jangan sampai Sasuke mendengar suara jantungku… aduh rasanya malu sekali," batin Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat disembunyikannya dengan menutup wajahanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat.

Suara derap langkah Sasuke bergema di tangga spiral itu, membuat suara yang berganda sampai dapat membuat merinding.

"Jangan takut Sakura… aku tak kan membiarkanmu terluka barang sedikitpun," Sasuke bicara dengan pelan namun terdengar tegas, terdapat sebuah kesungguhan di dalam kata-katanya. Sakura yang sekarang sudah bersemu, semakin tambah berdebar, telinganya memerah sampai membuatnya pusing.

"Janji?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Mengintip di antara celah yang dibuat kedua telapak tangannya. Masih mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah yang sama sekali tak dapat ditutupi.

"Ya aku janji," kata Sasuke tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Menatap Sakura yang berwajah semerah tomat dengan perasaan aneh, yang sangat menyenangkan.

***

Halilintar menyambar dengan garang, berhasil menghanguskan sebatang kayu di tengah hutan. Binatang hutan tak berani keluar barang sedikitpun, menghindari guyuran air hujan yang dapat membuat tubuh mereka membeku dalam sekejap. Awan hitam masih saja menutupi purnama malam ini.

Puri tua yang ada di sana berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah jendela yang hancur, bersinar temaram kekuningan. Beberapa sosok berada di bawah puri, tepat di pintu masuk yang besar itu. Mereka semua bertudung dengan pakaian yang sama seperti Naruto. Kemudian beberapa orang langsung melompat dan mulai merayap di tembok puri. Menuju ke puncak puri, melawan air hujan yang turun dengan deras membuat dinding puri licin, namun mereka tidak terpengaruh, tetap merayap di tembok batu itu.

Sementara di jendela yang hancur itu, Hinata masih berdiri terpaku di depan lemari buku, menatap sosok yang tak terlihat namun dapat terlihat dengan menggunakan kekuatan matanya. Dia terus melihat rak itu dengan matanya yang berurat ganjil di sekitar kedua matanya.

Kemudian dengan cepat Hinata menghadap jendela dan…

DUAR!

Ditembakkannya seorang yang sedang melompat masuk tepat di jantung, dan yang tertembak langsung terkapar di lantai bersimbah darah, namun belum mati.

Hinata melihat korban tembakkannya, dengan seksama kemudian dia terbelalak kaget dan segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak.

Hinata berlari secepat yang ia bisa, baju maidnya bergoyang-goyang menyulitkan geraknya, kemudian dengan cepat ditariknya apron yang melekat di baju pelayannya kemudian di buangnya agar langkahnya tidak terlalu terganggu.

"Gawat kenapa harus datang pada saat seperti ini, kenapa werewolf itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat," Hinata menggumam perlahan, sebelum akhirnya dia melompat ke pinggir lorong menghindari hantaman yang berasal dari jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Serpihan kaca beterbangan, batu-batu retak meninggalkan sebuah lubang menganga di jendela yang kokoh, sesosok manusia tidak berbaju hanya memakai celana warna hitam yang aneh. Wajanya memanjang dengan ganjil, kemudian taring-taring giginya mencuat dengan cepat, kuku jarinya memanjang, badannya semakin berbulu dengan wajahnya semakin mirip serigala.

"Sial… kenapa di saat seperti ini…" Hinata bersiap dengan kedua pistol di kedua tangannya, dengan sigap dia tembakkan pistol yang ada di tangan kirinya, namun dapat dihindari si manusia serigala itu. Namun, warewolf itu terjebak, dengan cepat ditembakkannya pistol yang ada di tangan kanan Hinata dan Wirewolf itu jatuh terkulai di karpet merah.

Kemudian Hinata bergumam.

"The Power Of Moon…"

"Give Me Power To See… trough the wall… trough the body… trough the soul…"

"OPEN SEAL!"

Kemudian matanya berkedut-kedut, urat-urat di sekitar matanya menebal, dan berkedut-kedut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata menutup matanya.

"Dua di depan gerbang, lima di puncak puri, tiga di dinding puri, sepuluh di dalam puri, dua mati, satu terluka… gawat benar-benar gawat," tanpa membuang waktu Hinata berlari.

Obor yang menyala di sisi lorong berkedut-kedut terkena angin yang mengehembus dari jendela yang menganga. Membuat sedikit air masuk ke lorong itu menyebabkan lantai sedikit basah, Hinata terus berlari menuju kegelapan lorong panjang itu meninggalkan suara derap langkahnya yang menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

***

Tangga spiral ini begitu tinggi, Sasuke masih saja berlari dengan cepat seakan tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak. Sakura yang masih di dekapannya, bergoyang-goyang, tangannya memegang bagian depan tuksedo Sasuke. Dasi kupu-kupu merah darah Sasuke sudah lepas dan jatuh entah di mana. Akhirnya mereka mencapai bagian atas dengan selamat. Ruangan lonceng yang pernah Sakura datangi. Gelap sekali disini, hanya ada sebuah obor yang menyala redup. Lonceng yang terkena cahaya obor berpendar kekuningan masih jelas karat-karat yang menempel disana. Petir menyambar, meninggalkan suara gemuruh yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

Di sudut lain, pintu kamar Hinata yang berderit tak tertutup membuat perasaan merinding, tidak ada jalan keluar di sini, hanya ada lonceng dan sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke kamar Hinata dan itu sama saja tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Sasuke… kau yakin kita di arah yang benar?" Sakura bertanya sambil menatap Sasuke yang mencari-cari sesuatu, kemudian ekspresinya seperti teringat sesuatu.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah obor itu, memiringkannya sedikit kemudian sesuatu terjadi, dinding batu itu bergeser membuka menimbulkan suara berderit, debu-debu berjatuhan dari dinding batu itu kemudian didinding batu itu membentuk sebuah pintu yang sempit dan lembab. Sasuke mengambil obor itu, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja pergi dari sini," kata Sasuke, kemudian dia menarik tangan Sakura. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam pintu itu, lalu Sasuke menekan sebuah batu yang menonjol, dan pintu itu tertutup.

Obor yang dibawanya menyala redup, namun cukup untuk membuat lorong sempit dan lembab itu lebih terang, memperlihatkan sudut-sudut yang penuh dengan jaring laba-laba yang sangat tebal, tak jarang mereka berjalan menembus segumpalan sarang laba-laba yang lengket. Namun mereka terus berjalan tanpa berhenti walau sebentar.

"Sasuke… kau tidak letih?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak…" jawab Sasuke singkat. Suasana gelap yang lembab ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, membuat napas berat dan debu beterbangan menjadi sumber penghasil bersin. Jaring laba-laba yang memuakkan masih saja ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk berjalan menuju jalan keluar.

"Tapi napasmu berkata lain tuh," kata Sakura yang mendengar napas Sasuke yang mulai terengah-engah, menimbulkan uap udara di sekitar mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, daripada mengurusi hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kau pikirkan kakimu yang lecet, masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah sedikit sih… aduh…" Sakura mengaduh sambil berjingkat mengangkat kaki kirinya yang lecet gara-gara tersenggol sebuah bongkahan batu yang jatuh dari dinding yang retak.

"Ah… kakimu berdarah lagi," Sasuke berhenti kemudian menghadap kebelakang, membungkuk memeriksa luka di kaki Sakura. Dilepaskannya jubah hitamnya, lalu dirobek sedikit dan dililitkan ke kaki Sakura. Darah merembes ke jubah hitam Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa tuh jubahnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, malahan lebih leluasa bergerak tidak memakai jubah," kata Sasuke yang masih membalut luka Sakura dengan potongan kain itu.

"Lah kalau begitu ngapain juga pakai jubah kalau malah menyusahkan gerakmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya… itu kan kostum kebesaran buat vampir, mau tak mau harus kupakai, nah selesai," kata Sasuke yang masih berjongkok namun membalikkan badannya ke depan, "Ayo sini naik ke punggungku".

"Eh-eh tak usah aku bisa jalan sendiri kok," kata Sakura salah tingkah.

"Ah jangan banyak protes deh," Sasuke menarik pakasa Sakura untuk segera memeluk pundaknya, dan Sasuke berdiri sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Obor yang diletakkan di dinding, diambil dengan tangan kiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sasuke, napasmu tidak beraturan, kau capek?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang digendong Sasuke.

"Tentu saja capek bodoh! Jangan banyak tanya deh diam saja, kalau perlu tidur sebentar biar nanti bisa lebih segar," kata Sasuke.

"Mana bisa tidur di saat seperti ini dasar idiot," kata Sakura.

"Wah parah sekali orang ini, udah digendong masih saja menghina," kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Ya ya maaf deh kalau begitu," Sakura menghela napas dengan berat. "Hei, aku sungguh –sungguh nih, kau capek nggak sih?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam, hanya suara napasnya yang terdengar sangat berat, terdengar sangat kecapekan. Walaupun begitu tetap saja Sasuke tidak bicara.

"Ya aku capek… tapi asal kau tidak apa-apa aku… baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Obor yang dibawanya menyala redup kemudian terang lagi, jaring laba-laba yang memuakkan tidak dihiraukan lagi. Kesenyapan menjalar dengan seketika, hanya suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang menjadi sumber suara di lorong gelap penuh jaring laba-laba itu.

Sakura yang ada di gendongan Sasuke hanya bisa bersemu, mengeratkan dekapan nya pada leher Sasuke. Suara debaran jantungnya begitu kuat, sampai-sampai Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke dapat merasakan debaran Sakura di punggungnya.

"Hei ngomong-ngomong aku belum sempat mencium keningmu tadi …" kata Sasuke, Sakura merasa sekarang Sasuke sedang memasang seringai isengnya.

"Ah sempat-sempatnya kau membahas hal itu di saat seperti ini," Sakura yang merasa diusili menjadi sedikit kesal, namun semburat merah itu tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Loh kau tidak pensaran bagaimana rasanya dicium olehku hm?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura yakin Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya.

"Huh dasar… tampang saja dingin… otaknya mesum," kata Sakura sambil membuang mukanya ke kiri.

"Bilang saja mau, tuh jantungmu berdebar makin kencang."

"Dasar usil bukan urusanmu! Ahh kau itu ya! Hinata lagi bertarung mati-matian kau malah bercanda!" Sakura berusaha mengubah arah bicara mereka.

"Hooo… mau mengubah pembicaraan yah? Ketahuan sekali sih," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri menatap Sakura dari sudut matanya, dan seringai itu muncul lagi membuat Sakura sebal.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, kau sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan Hinata yah?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk apa dikhawatirkan, dia kan sudah dewasa," kata Sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksudku tuan vampir yang pintar! Maksudku dia kan perempuan! Masak kau tidak khawatir sih! Lawannya itu berhasil mendobrak jendela ingat?" kata Sakura yang kini tambah kesal.

"Loh bukannya Hinata juga mendobrak pintu yang terkunci?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, "Iya yah," katanya dengan wajah bodoh. "Hinata ternyata kuat sekali," imbuhnya.

"Kau belum tahu Hinata, dia itu kuat, kalau marah dia bisa mengamuk sampai puri ini luluh lantah," Sasuke mengangkat obornya, mereka tiba di persimpangan jalan, lalu Sasuke mangambil jalan ke kiri.

"Hah? Sehebat itu kah Hinata?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau langsung percaya? Gampang sekali dibohongi," terdengar Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Eh kau menipuku ya?" tanya Sakura dengan sebal.

"Tidak- tidak kok, hanya bagian dia dapat meluluh lantahkan puri ini yang terlalu hiperbolis," kata Sasuke yang masih terkekeh.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Sakura memukul kepala Sasuke yang kini malah semakin terkekeh," AH masa bodoh denganmu! Tapi tetap saja Hinata kan perempuan! Mana sikapmu sebagai lelaki?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan gender saat ini, sekarang kita sedang membicarakan Hinata, kau belum tahu dia karena kau baru kenal satu bulan sedangkan aku sudah kenal selama dua belas tahun, jadi aku percaya dengan kekuatannya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, dagunya ditumpukan ke pundak Sasuke, melirik sekilas ke wajah pucat vampir muda ini, yang terlihat hanya kekakuan wajahnya yang terkena biasan cahanya obor yang kekuningan. Sepatu hitamnya beradu dengan lantai meninggalkan langkah kaki yang terdengar menggema ke seluruh bagian lorong, napasnya yang terdengar capai, juga keringatnya yang bercucuran. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benaknya.

"Hei Sasuke… kenapa Hinata bisa jadi seperti itu, kau tadi bilang tidak ingin membantunya? Kenapa? Bukan hanya karena Hinata mampu melawan orang itu sendirian kan? Pasti ada alasan lain…" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang masih menatap ke depan.

"Tentu saja ada alasannya, bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi…"

"Bilang apa?"

"Alasan Hinata tidak mau diganggu…"  
"Yang mana?"

"Dasar ingatan pendek… jidat aja yang lebar…" Sasuke mendengus dengan sebal. Yang dikatain jidat, menggembungkan wajahnya seperti ikan buntal," Yang aku bilang TEKAD HIDUP-nya," kata Sasuke, Sakura merenung sebentar.

"Oh yang itu, tapi aku kurang mengerti… apa maksud sebenarnya dari kata-katamu."

"Itu adalah alasan kenapa dia hidup sampai saat ini" kata Sasuke yang terdengar sedikit capai. Menjelaskan ke Sakura sama saja menjelaskan ke anak tk yang baru belajar berhitung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hinata mempunyai dendam yang sangat dalam, kukira dia telah menceritakannya padamu beberapa jam yang lalu." kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu terhadap Suku Penjaga Bulan karena telah membantai Klannya? Eh tunggu sebentar… kenapa kau bisa tahu Hinata membicarakan hal itu padaku?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya dendam pada suku penjaga bulan…" Sasuke bicara dengan lambat-lambat, dia tidak menghiraukan protes Sakura yang bertanya darimana dia tahu Hinata bercerita pada Sakura. Namun, ada nada yang aneh dalam kata-katanya. Tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Lalu apa yang membuatnya begitu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan berat untuk kesekian kalinya dalam lorong ini. Kemudian dia berhenti sebentar, untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong tua yang penuh debu dan jaring laba-laba ini.

"Semuanya bermula enam tahun lalu…"

Malaikat hitamku

.

Kembali menjelajah waktu

.

Membuka luka yang tak bisa tertutup

---------TBC--------

* * *

Hwaaaa... gimana?? Gimana???

Okehlah kalau begitu...

selesai baca jangan lupa ripyu yahhh ^^

Saya sangat mengharapkannya buat penyemangat bikin chap selanjutnya ^^

Yeiiii....

Akhir kata

**RNR~**


	6. Chapter 5: Unforgetable Memories

Hai semuannya ^^

Ketemu lagi dengan saya author baru yang setengah abal setengah jenius *taboked*

Hehehe... sekarang saya udah apdet cerita yang baru ^^

tapi saya lagi ada persiapan buat Hiatus selama 3 minggu, di usahain apdet satukali tiap minggu hehehe.... jadi ikutin terus yahhh ^^

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Bales ripyu XD~~~

**Sessio Momo**: Wah makasih dah mau ripyu sebelumnya gara2 saya tarik-tarik buat ripyu hehehe... Semua misteri 6tahun lalu terkuak di chapter 5 dan 6 ^^ hehehe....

**Fusae Deguchi** : Wah ntu saya udah kasi rau di PM wwkwk... yosh dah apdet XD

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Iya nih dasar pantat ayam mesum *diamaterasu* wkwkwkwk...tapi kali ini rada sedih TT^TT

**Tamaru ariki**: Okeh saya akan ingat agar gak Mistyp lagi, dan coba liat di chapter ii semoga ga ada mistype lagi hehe *dah diperiksa 4 kali tapi kyknya msh ada mistyp* TT^TT. Wakaka..battle begitu dibayangain jadi romance hehehe... ya deh yang Naruhina fanatik XD~

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**: Hehehe... iya mesum gila XD... okeh dah apdet 2 chap!

**Kuchiki Uchiha**: Udah apdet XD 2 chap langsung XD~~

**Pick-a-doo**: Udah apdet neh XD

**dei-kun**: hehehe... iya saya terlalu OOC bikin Hinata hehehe....

**nuri-nuri**: Iya Naru kok bisa jadi jahat kayak gitu sih! *kan kamu yang bikin dia jadi jahat, toh kamu authornya* ... eh iya ya hehehe... iya Narunya jahat tapi ada alasannya hehehe.... ada di chapter 7 *jiahh masih lama DX*

Okelah bales ripyu udah beres XD....Baca ajah yah hehehe...

**Warning!** OCC (Banyak), AU

**Naruto** Belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei~~

**Love to Life** Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*

* * *

**FlashBack**

**Sasuke And Hinata Year 12**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu besama Hinata yang sedang menunggu ibu pulang ke rumah. Kami sudah sangat lapar karena tadi malam persediaan makanan sudah habis. Yang tersisa hanya sepotong roti yang hanya dapat mengganjal sedikit kelaparan kami. Rumah kami yang baru, rumah kecil yang nyaman di sebuah desa terpencil yang sangat terasing dari dunia luar, terisolasi dari kemajuan zaman. Dengan pohon Oak-lagi-yang tumbuh di samping rumah kami. Dan -sekali lagi- aku berpikir rumah kami akan tergilas habis kalau pohon oak yang besar itu tumbang. Lama-lama aku merasa ibu maniak pohon oak.

Ibu tidak ada di ruamah, dia pergi ke pasar yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, ke desa sebelah yang lebih maju, di sekitar kami hanya ada beberapa rumah yang ditinggali beberapa manula tua yang sudah sangat pikun namun baik. Pemandangan desa yang masih asri begitu membuat kami senang hidup di sini.

Hinata telah diangkat anak oleh ibuku. Dengan alasan berpenyakit mata, Hinata berhasil mengelabui semua orang walau dia tidak buta sama sekali. Dan karena warna rambutnya sama denganku, jadinya tidak sulit mengatakan kalau kami kakak adik. Namun sekarang Hinata sudah membuka perban yang menutupi matanya kalau sedang berada di rumah, hanya di rumah saja dia membuka perbannya, dan saat mau keluar rumah dia memakainya lagi agar masih bisa mengelabui orang kalau matanya buta.

"Sasuke! Hinata!" Suara ibu terdengar dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup namun pasti. Lalu kami berlari kearah ibu, membawakan belanjaannya yang berkantong-kantong. Kau pasti berpikir, darimana ibuku mendapatkan uang. Tentu saja dengan bekerja sebagai bantu-bantu di rumah tetangga yang kebanyakan manula itu. Namun, sebenarnya kami mempunyai cadangan uang yang cukup untuk tiga puluh tahun (sebenarnya aku lumayan kaya) sedangkan aku dan Hinata sudah tidak bersekolah lagi, alasannya tentu untuk keselamatan kami berdua.

"Ibu hari ini masak apa?" Tanya Hinata, dia sudah terbiasa memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan 'ibu' agar orang-orang tidak curiga. Mata lavendernya yang sedang tidak diperban berbinar indah. Dia melangakah dengan riang berjalan lebih dahulu dariku dan ibu.

"Hari ini kita masak sup, kalian pasti suka," Ibu berjalan ke dalam rumah, berjalan lebih cepat dari Hinata, lalu kami menyusulnya.

"Bu, tadi ada orang datang mencari ibu, katanya tukang susu yang baru memproduksi susu, baru bangun usaha katanya," Hinata bicara sambil mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari keranjang belanja.

"Oh, lalu kalian bilang apa?" Tanya Ibu.

"Kami bilang harus beri tahu ibu dulu," kataku yang juga sedang memisahkan antara bumbu dan sayuran, lalu aku melihat buah kesukaanku. Tomat merah yang sudah matang. Nyummy…

"Oh begitu, apa kalian butuh susu? Kalian jarang sekali minum susu," ibu berkata sambil terus menaruh bumbu di botol bumbu dan menaruh sayuran di keranjang sayuraan.

"Mungkin akan menyenangkan," Hinata bicara sambil tersenyum manis. Dia bersendandung pelan sambil sesekali menghirup aroma seledri yang harum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kita akan langganan susu," Ibu tersenyum ke arah kami berdua.

Yah dapat dibilang kehidupanku lumayan menyenangkan selama enam tahun terakhir, setelah kejadian suku penjaga bulan yang menyerangku saat aku umur enam tahun. Semua berjalan lancar, begitu terus setiap hari. Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba…

***

Pagi ini matahari baru terbit dengan meninggalkan sedikit semburat kekuningan yang malu-malu, menjalar ke seluruh permukaan tanah yang lembab terkena embun pagi. Rumput dan daun basah dengan air gutasi dan embun yang bergabung memebentuk butiran air dan jatuh perlahan di tanah. Kicauan burung samar-samar terdengar, mengalun indah di pagi yang cerah ini.

Aku bersama Hinata sedang bermain di sekitar pohon oak di halaman rumah kami, lumayan untuk membunuh rasa bosan selain dengan membaca buku. Aku sering bertanya, kenapa Hinata suka baca buku sejarah yang tebalnya minta ampun itu, dan dia hanya menjawab, untuk selingan. Bah! Buku setebal itu untuk selingan? Dapat kau bayangkan bagaimana nanti kalau Hinata sudah dewasa, mungkin wajahnya akan dihiasi kaca mata super tebal dengan buku-buku di sekitarnya.

"Ya… ya… hobi orang kan beda-beda."

Itulah jawaban Hinata saat kubilang nanti dia jadi kutu buku. Hmp… ya memang tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Kami hanya main sekadarnya saja, umur kami sudah dua belas tahun, tidak cocok untuk main rumah-rumahan, dan aku juga tidak mau main itu sejak kecil. Yang kami lakukan hanya duduk-duduk saja. Lalu ada seseorang yang menghampiri pagar rumah kami yang dihiasi oleh tanaman rambat yang berbunga berwarna-warni.

"Permisi! Susu pesanan datang!" Kata orang itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang menggenggam tiga botol susu segar, tangan lainnya memegang pagar kami.

Pintu rumah terbuka, ibu keluar dari sana dengan sendal rumah, rambutnya yang hitam tergerai sampai ke punggungnya. Kami menghampiri orang itu, wajahanya tertutup topi yang bergambar sapi perah, sama sekali tidak mengijinkan kami untuk melihat seperti apa wajahnya, kerena dia menunduk dalam menatap tanah.

"Nyonya… pesanan susu anda untuk hari ini," katanya dengan masih tetap menatap tanah. Lalu tangannya yang bersarung tangan warna putih yang sedang memegang tiga botol susu dengan mengapitnya di antara keempat jarinya minus kelingking, menyerahkan tiga botol itu dan ibu mengambilnya.

PRANG!

Ketiga botol itu jatuh tumpah ke tanah, membasahinya dengan susu segar yang terbuang percuma, sebagian susu menciprati bajuku dan Hinata. Saat kami lihat, pengantar susu itu sedang memegang tangan ibu dengan erat. Topinya terlepas, jatuh perlahan ke tanah kering. Wajahnya menyaratkan keberingasan dengan codet-codet yang mengerikan dan di dagunya terdapat bekas luka berbentuk 'x'. Sebelah matanya tertutup perban, wajah tuanya begitu memuakkan dengan mata kiri yang tidak terbalut perban.

"Nyonya Mikoto Nakamura… atau lebih enak dipanggil Nyonya Mikito Uchiha?" Pengantar susu itu menyeringai sambil terus menatap kami dengan mata sipitnya.

Ibu terlihat sangat kaget, matanya terbelalak saking syoknya. Penyamaran kami ketahuan.

"Le-lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!" Ibu berteriak saking takutnya.

Aku tidak dapat tinggal diam, tanpa pikir panjang aku menerjang tukang susu itu. Namun perbedaan kekuatan yang nyata membuatku terlempar kembali ke tanah. Aku mengerang perlahan menahan punggungku yang nyeri akibat benturan dengan tanah.

"Sasuke!" Jerit ibu dan Hinata, kemudian Hinata mengahampiriku, membantuku duduk.

"Tenanglah Uchiha… aku sama sekali tidak ada urusan dengan kalian… aku hanya ada urusan dengan Hyuuga satu ini," penjual susu itu melempar tangan ibuku sampai ibu terhempas ke tanah.

"IBU!" Seruku dan Hinata.

Hinata bersembunyi di belakang punggungku, kurasakan tubuh mungilnya mengigil ketakutan, suara isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. Kurasakan baju bagian belakangku digenggamnya dengan erat. Langkah penjual susu itu begitu berat, menghampiri kami dengan wajah kaku tanpa seringai juga tanpa geraman, namun dapat membuat kami bergidik. Dia telah sampai di dekat kami, cahaya matahari pagi membuat wajahnya yang kaku terlihat semakin jelas dengan rona kekuningan di sekujur tubuhnya juga tubuh kami. Seekor kupu-kupu lewat di hadapannya yang langsung leyap di genggamannya.

"Minggir nak… aku tak ada urusan denganmu," kerah bajuku ditariknya, serbuk-serbuk sayap kupu-kupu menempel di bajuku, aku diangkatnya sampai kakiku tidak menyentuh tanah, aku dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang semakin terisak, dapat kubayangkan wajahnya saat ini pastilah penuh dengan rasa takut.

Aku benar-benar melayang saat itu, kerah bajuku yang berwarna biru dengan motif kipas dwiwarna di punggungku yang berwarna merah dan putih mengkerut mengikuti genggaman orang itu di kerah leherku. Aku sulit bernapas, tanganku yang bertenaga kecil hanya dapat memukul-mukul pelan di tangan kekarnya yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Lalu dalam sekejap, rambutku tariknya sebagai pegangan dan melemparku ke pagar sampai pagar itu hancur.

"Sasuke!" Ibuku yang masih tersungkur menjerit memanggil namaku. Perlahan-lahan mataku tetutup lalu kegelapan menghampiriku.

**End Of Sasuke POV**

Orang itu terus mendekati Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba menghindar sambil bersingsut mundur, celana nya yang kebiruan menguning di bagian bawahnya terkena tanah, dia terus mundur perlahan-lahan hingga punggungnya terantuk batang pohon oak besar di halaman rumah mereka.

"Hyuuga… hmm… harus dimusnahkan dengan segera… suku penjaga bulan tidak akan senang dengan kehadiranmu khukhu…" kali ini dia menyeringai yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Su-suku penjaga bulan?" Hinata berhenti terisak, matanya terbelalak menyisakan butiran air kecil yang masih tersisa di sudut matanya. Perlahan-lahan ditolehkan wajahnya ke tukang susu itu. Pandangannya yang semula ketakutan berubah menjadi amarah. Hinata menatap suku penjaga bulan itu dengan tatapan tajam. Mata lavendernya menyipit, di sekitar matanya timbul urat-urat samar yang berkedut pelan.

"Hoo… keluar juga yah khukhu… klan Hyuuga memang angkuh," kata suku penjaga bulan itu yang berkedok sebagai penjual susu.

Bayangan tubuh suku penjaga bulan telah menutupi tubuh Hinata, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisnya semula, tatapannya kini sangat marah. Tak ada kicauan burung, tak ada kupu-kupu, tidak ada lebah, yang ada hanya desiran angin ganjil di pagi hari yang cerah.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat tatapan itu… sayu namun angkuh, sangat tidak sedap dipandang," orang itu menarik kerah baju Hinata seperti yang dikakukannya terhadap Sasuke, mengangkat Hinata sampai kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah. Hinata tetap menatap orang itu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang sarat akan dendam.

"Klanku… teman-temanku… tempat tinggalku… AYAH IBUKU!" Hinata berteriak sambil terus melayang di genggaman suku penjaga bulan. Setitik air mata mulai bergulir di sudut mata lavendernya yang masih menatap dengan marah sambil menangis.

"Kalian… SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP!" Hinata menjerit, tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan sewarna dengan warna bulan purnama, dengan air mata yang menetes deras, menatap penuh dendam ke suku penjaga bulan itu. Tubuh Hinata terus mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan yang membuat rambut indgo dan bajunya berkibar ke atas. Suku penjaga bulan itu melepas pegangannya yang terasa sangat dingin. Tersungkur ke belakang, melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Hinata.

Namun Hinata masih saja melayang di udara, cahaya kebiruan itu makin kuat seiring menguatnya teriakkan Hinata, semakin besar, hingga membentuk bulatan seperti bola yang melindungi Hinata, tanah di sekitar Hinata beterbangan, menyebabkan tanah yang tererupsi cukup dalam. Hinata masih melayang, tubuh kecilnya terus mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan.

"HINATA!" Mikoto berteriak memanggil Hinata yang kini sudah tidak dapat mendengar siapa-siapa lagi. Tatapan mata Hinata kosong namun wajahnya mengekspresikan kemarahan. Dengan terus melayang yang kini berhasil membuat pohon oak mematahkan sedikit rantingnya, atap rumah beterbangan, kaca pecah dengan ganjil, semua beterbangan mengelilingi bulatan biru yang melindungi Hinata. Semakin besar, semakin banyak benda yang mengelilinginya. Rumah hampir roboh, pohon oak hampir tercabut, suku penjaga bulan berlari lebih jauh agar tidak tertarik cahaya kebiruan itu.

Suara bising yang ketara terdengar dari cahaya kebiruan itu, sebelum akhirnya…

DUAR!

Meledaklah bulatan biru pelindung Hinata yang menyebabkan pohon oak roboh, dan rumah yang kini miring ke sebelah kiri. Suku penjaga bulan itu terlempar jauh menabrak tembok rumah hingga menembusnya sampai ke dalam rumah. Hinata masih melayang kemudian jatuh berdemum di tanah. Matanya tertutup, rambut indigo pendeknya terurai berantakan, tubuhnya masih mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya kebiruan.

"Hinata!" Mikoto menghampiri Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya mengalir dan menggumpal bercampur tanah. Mikoto terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata hingga akhirnya dia sadarkan diri.

"Sukurlah kau sadar! Ayo kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" Dia menarik lengan Hinata yang ternyata masih sanggup berdiri walaupun kakinya masih bergetar. Kemudian Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat dengan noda darah di sudut bibir dan hidungnya.

"Hinata kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Bisa bu," Hinata yang kini dapat berdiri tanpa bergetar menghampiri Mikoto yang berusaha menggendong Sasuke ke punggungnya.

Bebepara tetatangga jauh yang mendengar ledakan menghampiri rumah kediaman Nyonya Nakamura. Setidaknya itulah nama yang mereka tahu tinggal di sini. Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu Mikoto dan Hinata telah hilang dari tempat itu. Berlari menuju hutan di sebelah utara.

Dan dari reruntuhan rumah mereka. Orang itu bangun lagi, tatapan sebelah matanya menyiratkan kekesalan. Kemudian mengejar mereka ke hutan di utara.

***

Hinata dan Mikoto terus berlari, kaki mereka yang sudah capek tidak sempat berhenti karena takut masih ada yang mengikuti mereka. Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri bergoyang-goyang di punggung Mikoto. Tangannya yang terjulur lemas ke bawah dengan darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibirnya.

Mereka terus berlari menerobos kerindangan hutan yang sangat sepi. Bau getah pohon yang menyengat tercium oleh mereka. Baju mereka telah disangkuti banyak daun dan serangga kecil. Suara binatang hutan tidak berhasil menakuti mereka, karena ada yang lebih menakutkan di belakang sana.

"Ibu! Orang tadi masih hidup!" Hinata berkata sambil menatap ngeri ke arah Mikoto.

"Apa?! Benarkah itu Hinata?" Tanya Mikoto yang kini berekspresi sama dengan Hinata.

"Ya… dapat kulihat dia sedang menuju kemari…" kata Hinata sambil menutup kedua matanya, tetap sambil berlari. Namun, dengan menutup kedua matanya, larinya makin cepat dan dapat melewati rintangan yang lebih sulit.

"Ini buruk sekali…" kata Mikoto yang kini teluka di wajahnya akibat tergores duri sebuah ilalang.

"Oh tidak dia cepat sekali bu! Dia sudah dekat!" Hinata berkata dengan ngeri, kakinya beberapa kali melompati akar pohon yang menjulang ke atas tanah.

"Bagaimana ini…" Mikoto menggumam dengan gugup. Kakinya sudah lemas namun terus berlari tanpa kenal sakit.

Mereka berlari terus, menyeruak semak belukar yang menghalangi langkah mereka, melompati batu dan akar yang menjulang ke atas tanah, membungkuk dari dahan pohon yang terlalu rendah. Tubuh mereka telah banyak dihinggapi serangga hutan dan daun-dauh kering.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyeruak semak terakhir dan…

Mereka keluar dari hutan itu, ke sebuah daratan kemerahan yang terpisah dengan daratan seberang yang kekuninagan. Suara air terdengar dari balik celah yang memisahkan daratan merah dengan daratan kuning.

Jurang.

Mereka tiba di sebuah jurang tinggi berdasar sungai berarus deras. Suara deru air yang mengalir cepat di bawah sana terdengar sampai keatas sini dengan sedikit kengerian yang menghinggapi Mikoto dan Hinata.

**Sasuke POV**

Kepalaku sakit, kurasakan tengkukku berdenyut-denyut tidak normal. Mataku ingin kubuka walau terasa begitu berat. Tubuhku lemas tidak dapat digerakkan. Namun perasaan ini, aku ingin membuka mataku, rasanya ada yang gawat di luar sana. Kurasakan bibirku amis dengan darahku, hidungku berkedut nyeri mencium amis darahku sendiri. Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa aku membuka mataku. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah punggung ibuku. Lalu kutolehkan pandanganku melewati pundak ibuku. Dan orang itu berdiri disana. Dengan mata kanannya berbalut perban dan mata kirinya yang sipit, dengan codet-codet mengerikan di wajahnya yang tua, rambut hitamnya begitu kaku tertiup angin dengan lambat.

Kudengar suara aliran air yang deras di belakangku. Dan saat ku tolehkan pandanganku ke belakang. Terlihatlah celah menganga itu, begitu lebar dengan dasar sebuah aliran sungai deras yang sangat menakutkan. Angin yang berasal dari bawah seakan mencoba menarikku untuk sekedar melangkahkah sebelah kakiku kedalam jurang itu hingga aku terjatuh dan hanyut dalam arus deras itu.

"Tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi Hyuuga… terimalah nasibmu… kau memang harus mati sekarang juga Hyuuga…" kata orang itu yang berhasil membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Lalu orang itu mengangkat lengan kanannya yang bersarung putih, lalu dengan perlahan sebuah cakar perlahan-lahan mencuat keluar dari sarung tangan putihnya. Mencuat tinggi dengan mengancam. Cakar itu begitu mengkilap hingga mataku silau karena terkena pantulan cahaya matahari dari cakar itu.

Lalu dia menatap Hinata yang juga balas menatapnya. Kemudian kejadian itu sangat cepat. Hingga… yang dapat kulihat ibu menarik Hinata dan melemparnya ke belakang, lalu aku pun dilempar kebelakng. Lalu...

JLEB!

Aku terlontar kebelakang juga Hinata, namun Hinata terlontar ke dalam jurang, cepat-cepat kuraih tangannya, tapi aku juga terlontar cukup jauh ke belakang hingga akhirnya kami akan jatuh ke jurang jika saja aku tidak sigap memegang tebing dengan cekatan. Tangan kananku memegang batu tebing sedangkan tangan kiriku memegang tangan kanan Hinata. Kami bergelayut di tepi jurang. Suara arus air begitu keras sampai membuatku bergigik. Lalu, kurasakan sesuatu menetes di keningku. Saat kutengadahkan kepalaku keatas. Darah mengalir deras, terus membasahi wajahku.

Aku terpana.

Sosok wanita itu, berambut hitam yang panjang. Tubuhnya mengalirkan darah yang ditembus cakar besi yang kini berlumur darah, tidak cemerlang seperti sebelumnya.

Ibuku tertusuk.

"IBU!" jeritku tak karuan. Perasaan yang serasa membuncah ini seakan keluar dari tubuhku. Tubuhku begetar saking kagetnya, mataku terbelalak lebar. Tak rela melihat pemandangan sadis ini. Tidak rela! TIDAK RELA!!!

"Sa-Sasuke… Hina-ta… ja-jangan mendendam… te-terus lah hi-hid-dup dengan te-tenang… ughk!" Ibu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tetap berusaha menahan orang itu agar tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"IBU!!!" jerit kami berdua.

"…Da-n… hi-hiduplah dengan ba-bahag-gia hgh!" Ibu semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian wajahnya menatap kami berdua. Tersenyum dengan mulut penuh darah.

"Aku cinta kalian berdua…" katanya hampir berbisik, tersamar suara air deras, namun tetap terdengar bagai teriakan di telingaku.

Bersamaan dengan itu peganganku dari tebing lepas. Sesaat terasa hampa. Saat kami berdua masih berpegangan tangan melayang di antara tebing curam ini, menatap wajah ibuku yang masih tersenyum diantara cairan merah itu. Namun pandangan itu semakin pudar, pandangan ku tidak jelas, seperti kaca yang terkena embun, terhalang air mataku yang menetes dengan deras.

"IBUUUUU!!!"

Saat kurasakan hempasan kuat di punggunggku yang terasa dingin, aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

.

Kekelaman

.

Datang menarikku dalam kegelapan

.

Yang sepi

.

**----TBC**----

* * *

Waiii

Saya sengaja potong ceritanya kadi dua bagian hehehehe.... maap yah XD

Soalnya kepanjangan saya takut anda semua jadi capek bacanya hehehehe...

Tapi jangan marah karena saya apdet dua chap langsung XD

Lanjut baca yahh...

Tapi sebelum itu Klik Huruf hijau yang ada dalam kotak dibawah ini

Hehehe... Ripyu dolo XD~~

**---Click---**


	7. Chapter 6: You're Not Alone

Sebenernya sih alasan saya apdet 2 chapter... gara-gara cerita Chapter 5 kepanjangan hehehe... saya potong jadi dua ajah biar enak bacanya XD

Okelah XD

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

**Bales ripyu nya udah di chapter sebelumnya XD**

**nah langsung mulai ajah...**

**Warning!** OCC (Banget!), AU

**Naruto** Belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei~~

**Love to Life** Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*

* * *

**Continued...**

**FlashBack**

**Sasuke And Hinata Year 12**

**Sasuke POV**

Kudengar suara aneh menyeruak di telingaku, sangat mengganggu samapi rasanya aku ingin menutup telingaku dengan sumbat gabus yang super besar. Namun, perasaan sakit ini memaksaku untuk membuka mataku yang kelam. Saat kubuka perlahan mataku...

Apa ini?

Di hadapanku hanya ada kegelapan tanpa ujung, mataku tak dapat melihat sebuah objek pun. Bahkan untuk melihat tanganku pun tak bisa. Perasaanku tidak menentu.

Perasaan hampa yang tidak mengenakkan, membuat ku ingin kabur dari kegelapan ini. Aku muak! Muak dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nasibku yang keji. Aku tak kuat lagi! Rasanya mau mati saja. Ingin lenyap dari dunia ini, tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan lebih banyak di dunia ini, hanya menambah penuh, membuat sesak berebut oksigen yang tak kunjung habis, kenapa aku masih bernapas? Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan dinginnya angin malam? Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ini. Cukup! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!

Kegelapan ini rasanya semakin pekat, kenapa kegelapan menghampiriku? Aku kan tidak takut gelap, tapi kenapa kini aku ingin kabur dari sini? Kenapa?

Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa salahku? Apa salah Hinata? Apa salah ibuku?

Apa karena aku makhluk nista?

Apa karena aku setengah-setengah?

Apa karena aku tidak memiliki jantung?

Apa karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan manusia?

Apa?

Kenapa?

Tolong beri tahu aku!

Siapa saja!

Tolonglah…

Aku menangis di dalam kegelapan hatiku, aku menangis di kemarahan, aku menjerit dalam kebisuan, aku murka dalam tangisan, aku muak dengan semua ini. Terus sendiri dalam kegelapan yang semakin kelam, terduduk sendiri di pojokan hitam tanpa alas apapun, seakan melayang di lubang hitam. Mataku tak sudi ku buka barang sedikitpun. Biar… biar kegelapan merenggut semuanya dariku. Biarlah semuanya terjadi. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi.

Hening…

Capai ku lampiaskan amarahku dalam kegelapan ini, tak ada yang menjawab yang ada hanya kebisuan yang dingin.

…

Lalu apa ini?

Hangat, kenapa badanku hangat? Kenapa perasaan ini datang lagi? Kenyamanan ini membuatku sedih… tolong jangan membuat aku nyaman seperti ini, aku tidak kuat mengenang semua kehangatan ini. Tolonglah…

Sebuah rangkulan datang dari belakang bagai cahaya terang yang menyilaukan. Aku dapat merasakannya walau mataku tertutup, butir-butir cahaya itu mengelilingiku bagai planet mengelilingi matahari. Nyaman sekai.

"Sasuke?"

Suara lembut yang membuka lembaran lama, memaksaku menerima kejadian tragis yang kuharap hanya mimpi. Membuatku terpakasa membuka mataku, kurasakan sembab di mataku yang mulai membengkak. Aku tidak sendirian dalam kegelapan pekat ini. Ah… tidak sekarang bukan kegelapan pekat lagi yang ada di dekatku, karena sosok bermandikan cahaya yang merangkulku dari belakang membuat kekelaman sirna.

"Ibu?" Mataku berair, bengkak, dan merah. Menatap sosok bercahaya itu yang tersenyum padaku. Kemudian dia membelai rambutku pelan, mencium pipiku dengan lembut.

"Jangan mendendam, hiduplah dengan tenang, dan bahagia."

Suara bening yang terdengar seperti lonceng, menggetarkan sesuatu di rongga dadaku sebelah kiri. Membuatnya sedikit berdenyut perlahan.

Kemudian sosok itu pindah ke hadapanku. Tangan kanannya bercahanya memegang dadaku kemudian tangan kirinya yang juga bercahaya memegang dadanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya jantung bu… aku tidak mempunyai suara debaran yang indah itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu rasanya bu."

"Ssshhh… kau salah… suara indah ini bukan hanya milikku, tapi juga milikmu," katanya sambil menempelkan telunjuk kirinya ke bibirnya, lalu tangan kirinya ditempelkan ke dadaku.

"I-ibu… jangan pergi… jangan tinggalkan aku… tolonglah bu… hiks… hiks…" mataku yang sudah sangat sembab kini meneteskan lebih banyak air mata yang jatuh bagaikan permata di lengan nya yang bercahaya.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, aku akan selalu ada di sini," sosok bercahaya kekuningan itu menunjuk ke daerah bawah dada sebelah kiriku.

"Huhuhuhuhu… ja-jangan pergi bu… jangan kumohon jangan… aku takut…" aku segera mendekap sosok itu sambil terus menangis. Kurasakan hangat tubuhnya, membuatku tidak ingin melepaskannya untuk selamanya.

Dia membelai rambutku, kepalaku terasa hangat, pening yang kurasa hilang dalam sekejap.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk hidup bu…" kataku pelan sambil terus menumpukan daguku ke bahu sosok bercahaya itu.

"Kau akan menemukan alasan keberadaanmu nanti… suatu saat."

"Kapan bu?"

"Suatu saat."

Hening lama, yang kurasakan hanya kehangatan yang menyenangkan, sedihku memudar perlahan-lahan. Kurasakan bibirku menyunggingkan senyum yang ingin ku ingat selamanya. Membuatku seperti sedang bermimpi buruk kemudian berubah menjadi mimpi indah dengan malaikat-malaikat putih yang menyelamatkanku dari penjara kegelapan. Hingga dekapannya melemah, saat kulihat wajahnya yang bercahaya. Di sana ada senyuman yang indah, namun terdapat kesedihan yang samar-samar terlihat.

"Ibu harus pergi sekarang."

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang jauh… mungkin ke tempat ayahmu."

"Aku ikut ibu."

"Ssshh… kau belum boleh ikut kemari."

"Tapi bu…"

Sosok itu semakin menjauh... jauh sampai cahayanya mulai redup. Lalu dia berkata.

"Jangan mendendam, hiduplah dengan tenang dan bahagia."

"IBU!"

"Jangan mendendam…"

Kulihat sosok itu mulai menangis.

"Hiduplah dengan tenang…"

Kulihat sosok itu mulai tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"… dan bahagia."

Kulihat sosok itu mulai meredup dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"IBU!"

Ku kejar sosok itu sampai ke sebuah celah sempit bermandikan cahaya. Sebuah pintu yang bersinar terang. Punggungku seakan didorong dari belakang, terjun dalam pintu cahaya itu. Dan akhirnya… kudengar suara yang sangat kukenal.

"…dak…dapat…dimaafkan…"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang kukenali, sudah enam tahun bersamaku jadi walau mataku tertutup aku dapat mengenali suaranya.

Hinata. Dia Hinata.

Kubuka perlahan mataku yang terasa berat. Kulihat teman sejak kecilku sedang duduk meringkuk di sebuah batu basah. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil di depan api yang menyala terang melahap kayu kering yang sepertinya dia temukan dekat tempat kami sekarang. Sepertinya ini goa dekat dengan aliran sunga itu, masih dapat ku dengar suara arus air yang keras di kejauhan.

"Tidak… dapat… dimaafkan…" Hinata menggumam perlahan, menggigil menatap api yang bersinar kemerahan. Kulihat matahari telah terbenam, meninggalkan sedikit semburat cahaya senja yang sedih. Meninggalkan beberapa memori yang andai dapat kuhapus, akan kuhapus saat ini juga.

Bayangan ibu, muncul bagai frame lukisan yang bergerak liar di kepalaku. Menampakkan flasback yang terasa begitu menyakitkan, aku tidak mau mengingat akan hal itu, hanya membuatku murka. Namun.

"Hiduplah dengan tenang…"

"Jangan mendendam…"

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia…"

Kata-kata terakhir ibuku terngiang begitu bising di kepalaku, hingga membuat aku memegangi kepalaku saking sakitnya. Mataku berkunang-kunang, walaupun tidak sampai harus membuatku pingsan lagi. Namun, kata-kata ibu yang berbunyi,"Jangan mendendam…" terdengar bergaung paling sering di kepalaku.

Ya. Dendam tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Ibu telah berkorban begitu besar, aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya, tapi… rasa sakit di dada ini. Tak bisa! Ibu sudah berkata jangan mendendam… tak boleh mengingkari kata-kata ibu. Tidak boleh.

"Tidak… dapat… dimaafkan…" lagi-lagi Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia mengulangnya terus menerus ke arah api dengan tatapan mata lavendernya yang kosong. Luka-luka kecil di sepanjang wajahnya sama sekali tidak diperdulikannya.

"Setelah klanku… sekarang ibu Sasuke…" katanya perlahan namun sarat dengan amarah yang memuncak. "Suku penjaga bulan… tak akan kumaafkan," katanya penuh tekad.

Kutatap teman masa kecilku lekat-lekat. Ada ketegasan di setiap kalimatnya yang sangat pelan, ada kesungguhan di setiap kalimatnya yang bergetar, ada kebencian di setiap kalimat yang sendu, dan ada kesedihan di setiap kalimat yang murka.

Aku yakin tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan niat Hinata walaupun diriku berkata hal itu tidak perlu. Karena…

Hinata. Teman masa kecilku. Telah menetukan takdir hidupnya.

Balas… dendam…

**End Of Sasuke POV**

**End Of FlashBack**

Lorong sempit itu kini hening, tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali langkah kaki Sasuke yang bertumbukan dengan lantai membuat gema langkahnya bergaung hebat dalam kesenyapan yang sedih.

Sakura terdiam lagi. Hari ini dia terlalu banyak mengetahui masa lalu kedua orang ini. Rasanya dia semakin tidak pantas untuk mengeluh. Sama sekali tidak pantas untuk berpikir dirinya malang. Sama sekali tidak pantas…

Sakura mendekap Sasuke yang menggendongnya di punggung dengan semakin erat. Setitik air mata yang segera mengering di sudut mata emerald Sakura. Didengarnya suara napas Sasuke yang tidak beraturan. Menandakan dirinya sudah sangat lelah.

Sakura benar-benar merasa sangat malu dengan kelakuannya selama ini. Menginginkan kematian. Sangat egois dan sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Mereka berdua bertahan dari kesedihan dan keputusasaan melebihi aku, bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini, sedangkan aku… egois."

Sakura tak berani menatap Sasuke, wajahnya tenggelam dalam punggung Sasuke, menatap punggung Sasuke yang terbalut tuksedo hitam yang sarat akan kekelaman masa lalunya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku bertemu denganmu?" batin Sakura.

"Karena aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu…" kata Sasuke.

Sakura kaget, dengan mata terbelalak dengan masih membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke.

"Ka-kau bisa baca pikiranku? Dasar tidak sopan!" Sakura berkata sambil membenamkan kepalanya makin dalam ke punggung Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak dapat membaca pikiran orang… yang benar saja," Sasuke bicara sambil mendengus tidak sabar.

"Ih! Baru saja cerita sedih sekarang sudah bersikap menyebalkan! Simpatiku kutarik lagi!" Sakura mendengus perlahan. Namun dia tidak berani menatap Sasuke, walau menatap rambutnya sekalipun.

"Aku tidak dapat membaca pikiran orang," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan perlahan, seperti berbisik. "Hanya ingin dapat merasakan perasaan manusia."

"Lalu kau bisa belajar memahami manusia dari aku?" tanya Sakura, namun tidak sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya… entah mengapa selama bersamamu aku dapat mengerti… ah tidak… semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu juga, aku merasa mengerti perasaanmu," kata Sasuke yang kini berhenti berjalan. Diturunkannya Sakura dan didudukkannya di batu dinding lorong yang lepas tergeletak di lantai. Kemudian Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura, menatap lagi mata emerald Sakura yang terbias cahaya obor kekuningan. Sasuke menatap berkas aliran air mata yang mengering di pipi Sakura.

"Wah cengeng… wajahmu jadi jelek tuh," Sasuke berkata sambil mengelap berkas aliran itu, mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Terserah aku… bukan urusanmu," Sakura menatap lantai batu, tak mampu menatap kedalam mata onyx yang sekarang menatapnya dengan lembut. Lebih mudah menatap matanya saat dia sedang iseng.

Sasuke terus menatap Sakura yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang dapat dilihat Sasuke walau Sakura berusaha menutupinya. Kemudian jari jempol dan telunjuk kanannya bersarang di dagu Sakura. Mengangkat wajah merona Sakura yang sangat manis. Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Kau mau dengar cerita lagi?" Tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak dijawab Sakura.

"Pada suatu malam yang sangat pekat dengan bulan merah sebagai latar belakang panggung drama cerita ini, seorang vampir masih mencari alasan untuk hidup, bertanya-tanya pada bulan merah, kenapa orang yang disayanginya mengorabnkan hidupnya demi hidup Si vampir. Dia terus terbang mencari mangsa, lalu ditatapnya seorang gadis manis yang sedang duduk di depan jendela yang sedang memandang bulan merah…" Sasuke berhenti saat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"Lalu, Sang gadis menyanyikan suatu lagu yang sangat jelek, jelek sekali, dengan makna putus asa yang juga tidak bagus, lalu Si vampir menghampirinya, mencoba mengabulkan keinginannya untuk mati," Sasuke terus berkata sambil menatap Sakura.

"Namun… Si vampir yang sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan manusia ini, tiba-tiba merasa gadis itu mengatakan 'tolong selamatkan aku' dari tatapannya yang putus asa, Si vampir merasa aneh dengan sedikit perasaan manusia, yang belum pernah dirasakannya terhadap orang lain."

"Lalu Si vampir mengajak Si gadis untuk pergi bersamanya, dan Si gadis menyetujuinya. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Si vampir merasa senang sekali saat itu, dia terus membatin."

"Apakah kau membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Apakah aku dibutuhkan?"

"Apakah aku dapat berguna?"

"Lalu Si vampir terbang ke langit malam menuju bulan merah, membawa seorang putri cantik yang butuh bantuan. Merasa sangat senang karena **dia tahu apa tujuan hidupnya**. Yaitu menyelamatkan Sang putri cantik bermata emerald dari keputusasaan."

"Tamat." Sasuke mengatakan kata 'Tamat' dengan membuka lengannya membentuk bulatan ke udara. Sunyi setelah itu, hanya obor yang mengeluarkan suara yang hidup saat itu.

Sakura masih terdiam menatap Sasuke yang bicara melantur. Tapi dia tahu siapa yang sedang diceritakan Sasuke. Ya, benar. Dirinya.

"Jadi… aku akan mencoba membantumu… tenang saja kau tidak sendirian, ada aku disini," Sasuke terus bicara.

"Hei… kenapa diam saja? Tak seperti kau yang bia…" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika Sakura mendekap tubuhnya. Tubuh Sakura yang hangat, menjalar ke tubuh Sasuke yang dingin. Mereka berpelukan di lorong yang sempit itu, dengan pencahayaan yang redup dan jaring laba-laba yang menyebalkan, namun merekatkan mereka semakin rapat.

**Sakura POV**

"Kalau kau benar bisa menyelamatkan aku. Tolong selamatkan aku dari keputusasaanku, tolonglah, mungkin hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya, mungkin hanya kau yang dapat membuat hatiku luluh, mungkin hanya kau yang dapat membuat duniaku sedikit cerah."

Aku membatin dengan leher tercekat, rasanya ada sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin ku keluarkan dari dulu. Tak kuasa ku menahan gejolak emosi yang kuluapkan melalui air mataku yang kini membasai punggung tuksedo hitam Sasuke. Kucoba sedikit menutupi isakan tangisku. Hingga Sasuke berkata.

"Menangislah sepuasmu."

Dua kata yang berhasil membuat tangisanku terdengar agak nyaring, lorong sempit ini mengemakan suara tangisku. Namun aku tidak perduli lagi, kutumpahkan semuanya pada Sasuke dalam bentuk luapan emosi yang paling umum.

Menangis. Menjerit. Mengeluh.

"Tidak seharusnya aku menangis disini, Sasuke lah yang paling berhak menangis saat ini. Kenapa dia bisa bertahan. Sasuke… tolong aku." Aku terus membatin mendekap Sasuke seakan dia akan hilang kalau aku tidak mendekapnya dengan erat. Aku tak mau dia hilang.

Ingin aku menghentikan waktu. Rasanya begitu tenang dan damai dalam pelukannya. Kurasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Dekapan jemarinya dipunggungku begitu kuat, walaupun jarinya dingin, yang kurasa adalah kehangatan yang aman. Terasa aman sekali dalam dekapannya.

.

Malaikat hitamku yang manis

.

Datang dan peluklah aku dalam kehangatan tubuhmu

.

Yang beku

.

**----TBC**----

* * *

Wahhh saya rasakok malah kependekan di chapter yang ini yah...

Ya sudah lah Hehehe...

Semoga tidak ada Mistype dan tidak terkesan buru-buru XD

Okelah...

Sudikah meripyu Fic Hamba...

Okeh...

Ripyuannya ditunggu XD~~

**---Clik!**---


	8. Chapter 7: Thanks

Wahhh... wahhh... wa *dibekep*

Uhk...

Haloo semua XD kembali lagi dengan saya author abal, hehehe... di samping kesibukan ujian yang menentukan nilai IP semester ganjil saya akan mempublish satu fic yang sudah saya persiapkan jauh-jauh hari hehe... *bahkan sebelum tahun baru*

Bales Ripyu dolo XD~

**Eltrish**: Wah Ish datang XD XD XD XD... iya nih hamba gak kasi tau karena Ish lagi sibuk ujian hehe... ya udah lah kita sama2 berharap ujian kita berhasil dengan baik, walalupun gak bisa bagus-bagus amat yang penting udah usaha hehhe...

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan**': MJ Ah iya saya juga ngerasa kok judul chap 6 rada mirip sesuatu eh taunya mirip lagunya Michael Jacson hehe... Ia saya lagi mau bikin Fic yang pas bersambungnya ada sesuatu kalimat yang aneh *halah* hehehe

**Tamaru ariki**: Wah masih ada Typo yah... TT^TT ya sudah lah namanya juga ngetik hehe... Wah iya yah saya gak nyeritain, jadinya rada janggal aja tiba-tiba mereka bisa selamat begitu aja hehe... Wah iya nih Sasu bikin suasananya rusak XD *lah kan kamu authornya* di chapter ini semuanya berlanjut Battle NaruHina... yang berakhir dengan suatu kejutan XD *sok misterius*

**Freesia Chizu**: Gapapa yang penting dah mau baca XD... Hah! Iya ya saya lupa dengan Itachi... tapi mungkin dia bakalan muncul hehe

**Kasumi Yumaeda**: Makasih dah mau baca XD... sekaranng dah apdet XD

**Rikudo Sakura**: Okeyy apdet dah XD

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku**: Ah gak asik ah udah ketauan tuh si penjaga bulannya hehe... Hum... kasian sih Sasuke yang ibunya dibuat meninggal, yah tapi itu semua bagian dari cerita XD, SasuSaku emang so sweat XD!

**nuri-nuri**: Wah kok cuma secuil XD, dah apdet XD

**Fusae Deguchi**: ada alasanya hehe dan alasan itu masihhh sangattt jauh untuk dikuak hehe

**Re-L'Fujiki-chan**: Wah makasih dah mau baca n kritik hehe. Emang typo selalu hadir dalam setiap publisan saya ini huhu... Yap dah apdet XD

**Nona Biru Tua**: Makasih dah ripyu, dah apdet neh XD

**Uchiha Ry-chan**: Ry-chan! makasih dah mau ripyu XD... dah apdet nih hehe

**''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan**: wah aku dipanggil senpai *mentap atahari terbenam sambil berurai air mata* *lebay* hehehe... lam kenal juga XD, udah apdet nih hehe...

**Sessio Momo**: Wah makasih dah mau ripyu XD, wah saya malah pingin bisa bikin cerita remaja kayak Momo, berasa remaja banget sih cerita Momo hehe, kalo saya terkesan kelam dan kaku hehe... Iya nih Sasu ada2 ajah XD vampir kok tingkahnya kayak anak2 *dikepruk Sasu* hehe

**Maumau kakashi**: Wah makasih dah mau ripyu hehe... dah apdet XD

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **iya lagi2 SasuSakunya dikit... saya rada bingung bagi porsi mereka berdua soalnya lagi pergolakan dalam puri nih hehe... Iya Sasunya yang cool itu bersikap kayak anak2 hahahaha *tertawa nista* *dichidori* hehe... apdet neh XD

Bales ripyunya udah XD~

Makasih bagi yang sudah ripyu hehe... saya senang karena setelah melihat ripyu anda sekalian saya jadi lebih semangat hehe, semoga besok saya bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik *Semangat*!

Ya sudah lah kalau gitu baca ajah yah hehe...

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

**Warning!** OCC (Banget!), AU

**Naruto** Belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei~~

**Love to Life** Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*

* * *

Hinata berlari terus menyusuri lorong, matanya sudah tidak berurat. Pandangannya lurus ke depan terus berlari dalam sengalan napas yang mengeluarkan uap. Malam tambah dingin, hujan masih belum berhenti, dapat terlihat begitu deras dari jendela di samping lorong. Halilintar menyambar terasa begitu dekat, membuat bayangan Hinata memanjang untuk sepersekian detik yang cepat. Mengaburkan pandangannya karena cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Pistol di kedua tangannya masih tergenggam dengan erat dengan isi peluru penuh. Terayun kedepan dan kebelakang seiring ayunan tangan kanan dan kirinya. Lantai batu yang diselimuti karpet merah keras menggemakan suara derap kakinya. Obor-obor menyala temaram, membuat bulir keringat Hinata berpendar kekuningan bagaikan permata. Baju pelayannya yang kini sudah kumal, terayun-ayun di tubuhnya.

Lalu suara derap langkah aneh terdengar dari luar jendela. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Menatap orang itu, rambut blonde sipkenya lepek, basah terkena air hujan, wajahnya yang masih menyeringai menatap Hinata dengan tatapan licik.

Naruto berlari di sepanjang dinding puri. Dan ini lantai lima.

Sosok Naruto terlihat sesekali di jendela, dan begitu terus di jendela selanjutnya, hanya beberapa saat sosoknya terhalang dinding. Hinata menyiapkan pistolnya yang telah mengacung menghadap jendela, dirinya masih berlari, dan saat tiba di jendela selanjutnya dia menembakkan dua tembakkan sekaligus. Membuat kaca jendela pecah sampai kacanya tercecer masuk sebagian di lorong dan sebagian jatuh ke tanah. Naruto berhasil menghindar, dan pada jendela selanjutnya.

PRANG

Suara hantaman kaki dan kaca jendela terdengar memekakan telinga dan serpihan kaca beterbangan di udara bercampur dengan air hujan. Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya menghindari serpihan kaca yang beterbangan menghujam ganas ke tubuh Hinata yang hanya terkena sedikit serpihan.

"Akh!" Hinata mengaduh perlahan, tangannya terkena serpihan kaca, sedikit tergores dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang tidak dalam.

"H-Y-U-U-G-A!" Naruto menyeringai saat dia masih melayang di udara bersama serpihan kaca. Menerjang Hinata yang berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto. Kuku tajam Naruto menghujam lantai batu hingga menancap. Ditariknya dengan beringas tangan yang menghujam lantai. Kuku tangannya begitu keras. Mata merah dengan pupil vertikal menatap Hinata yang terjerembab di lantai batu beralaskan karpet merah. Pistol kirinya terlepas agak jauh, menyisakan pistol kanan yang masih tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Ugh! Si-sial!" Hinata berkata sambil bersingsut ke belakang. Tatapan matanya masih saja menyiratkan kemarahan pada suku penjaga bulan.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tubuhnya, mencoba mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah terkena siraman hujan persis seperti serigala yang kebasahan. Rambut blonde spikenya yang tadi basah dan lepek kini berdiri lagi. Seringainya kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Khukhukhu… jangan kira dengan luka kecil akibat tembakkanmu tadi dapat membuat aku, suku penjaga bulan terakhir ini menyerah mengejarmu!" Katanya sambil menyeringai mengerikan sambil menunjuk tangan kanannya yang sudah berhenti mengalirkan darah, kemudian dia menghampiri Hinata yang terpojok di dinding batu. "Kukira penerus terakhir klan Hyuuga tangguh, cih ternyata hanya segini saja?!"

"Diam kau! Suku penjaga bulan sama sekali tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu! Sama sekali tidak pantas!" Hinata kini masih saja menatap Naruto yang masih menyeringai.

"Hooo… kau suruh aku diam eh? Kau pikir aku akan diam? Aku sama sekali tidak sudi diperintah oleh orang lain, apalagi klan Hyuuga," Naruto makin mendekati Hinata. Banyangannya memanjang terkena sinar obor yang menyala temaram.

BYAR!

Petir menyambar garang, blitznya membuat mata silau. Namun sama sekali tidak membuat mereka berdua terkejut. Malah cahayanya membuat ekspresi mereka terlihat jelas untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tak akan mati sebelum berhasil menebas kepalamu… sebelum berhasil menghabisi suku penjaga bulan terakhir… aku TIDAK AKAN MATI!" Hinata berteriak di hadapan Naruto, di sekitar matanya di hiasi urat-urat yang menebal dengan ganjil. Lalu tatatpan menantang itu diarahkan ke Naruto.

"Kau takkan mati? Haha…haha…HAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa tergelak, membuat suaranya menggema di lorong kosong yang hanya berisi obor dan karpet merah yang panjang. Tangan kiri Hinata mencengkeram tepi karpet merah di bawah kakinya. Berusaha menahan amarah yang dapat membuat konsentrasinya membuyar.

"Ya! Dapat kupastikan hal itu akan terjadi," Hinata kini menarik karpet merah yang dicengkeram tangan kirinya, sangat kuat hingga Naruto terlempar kebelakang. Terjungkal dengan kepala menumbuk lantai batu terlebih dahulu.

"AGH! Kepalaku!" Jeritnya saat itu juga, sambil memegang kepalanya. Lalu dengan cepat dia menghindar ke kiri sebelum peluru yang baru saja di tembakkan Hinata bersarang di tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya yang terluka membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Hinata segera melompat ke pistolnya yang terlempar, mengambilnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu tanpa buang-buang waktu dia menembakkan dua peluru sekaligus. Naruto berhasil menghindarainya lagi. Kecepatannya luar biasa, gerakkannya seperti bayangan yang tak terlihat, namun Hinata dapat melihatnya sedikit.

"Jagan coba lari kau! Terima ini!" Hinata melakukan tembakkan beruntun sebanyak empat kali. Tiga meleset satu kena di kaki kiri Naruto. Alhasil Naruto terjerembab ke lantai namun langsung melompat tanpa sempat mengerang kesakitan, lalu menempel di dinding dengan cakarnya yang panjang, menghindari dua tembakkan Hinata yang baru. Lalu melompat lagi ke dekat jendela yang hancur, berayun di sana lalu melompat lagi menempel di dinding setelah terdengar dua letusan senjata api itu.

"Khukhukhu! Coba tembak aku kalau bisaaa!!!" Naruto menyeringai dengan seringai penuh gigi taring yang mengerikan. Mata merah berpupil vertikal itu menatap Hinata dengan liar, menari-nari dalam rongga matanya. Mencari celah untuk menyerang, dan akhirnya kesempatan itu datang ketika dirinya melompat ke tembok belakang Hinata, lalu tanpa buang waktu Naruto langsung menghujam kebawah, dapat dihindari, namun sebelum menumbuk lantai, Naruto menggerakkan cakarnya ke tangan Hinata yang berhasil merobek baju lengan kiri Hinata yang langsung mengalirkan darah dari tiga goresan dalam kuku Naruto.

"Agh! Si-sial!" Hinata mengaduh perlahan, tangan kanannya yang masih berpistol memegang lukanya yang masih mengalirkan darah. Pakaian pelayan bagian kirinya terkena cipratan darah, membuat baju hitamnya terlihat lebih hitam oleh percikan darah yang mulai mengering.

"Khukhukhu… lumayan juga untuk seorang perempuan… tapi pada akhirnya akulah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini," kata Naruto sekarang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Menatap Hinata yang kini masih saja betahan untuk berdiri walaupun dirinya sama sekali tidak kuat untuk sekedar berdiri, kakinya sudah bergetar karena terkena serangan terakhirnya.

"Bagaimanapun aku sama sekali tidak akan mundur," Hinata bicara penuh keyakinan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Hahaha… kau tak akan mundur hm?" Naruto masih menyeringai menatap Hinata.

"Ya, sebelum suku penjaga bulan musnah, kalian tidak pantas hidup, pengganggu… pembantai," Hinata masih saja menatap dengan kebencian dengan mata lavendernya.

Seringai di wajah Naruto menghilang, mata merah berpupil vertikalnya menatap Hinata bukan dengan tatapan licik, namun tatapan marah. Dia menggeram, gigi taringnya bergemeletuk keras, menahan amarah yang dirasanya akan meledak seketika. Tangannya digenggam dengan keras sampai kukunya membuat telapak tanggan Naruto berdarah.

"Kau bilang kami tidak pantas hidup eh? Penggangu eh? Pembantai eh?" tanya Naruto yang kini mulai mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan, seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan seperti api yang siap menjilat-jilat semua barang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya… kalian pembantai…" Hinata bicara sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya yang berpistol ke depan menghadap Naruto. Cahaya obor mengecil dan membesar seketika saat angin bertiup ke dalam lorong yang masuk dari jendela yang hancur bersamaan dengan titik-titik air hujan disertai beberapa daun gugur yang masuk perlahan di lantai batu beralaskan karpet merah yang bernatakan.

"Kami? Pembantai katamu? Khukhuku… hahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto tertawa nyaring diselingi dengan suara halilintar yang meredamkan tawanya beberapa saat. Naruto terus tertawa dengan tubuhnya yang condong kebelakang, kedua tangannya di rentangkan ke kanan dan kiri, mengalirkan darah dari kedua telapak tangannya saat kukunya menancap di telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya makin terselimuti cahaya kemerahan, kemudian cahaya itu sedikit memudar, namun bersinar dengan konstan.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sedikit rasa bingung, dia menatap Naruto dengan perasaan aneh, "Ah tidak hanya perasaan ku saja, dia pasti sudah sangat gila sampai bertingkah seperti itu," batin Hinata.

"HAHA…HA…ha…ha…" suara tawa Naruto perlahan-lahan memudar digantikan dengan tatapan licik nan murka. Aura kemerahan itu masih saja ada di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir klanmu bersih?" Tanya Naruto. Kini tatapan amarahnya tidak dapat disembunyikan dengan senyum liciknya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Bentak Hinata yang masih menghunuskan pistol itu ke depan Naruto.

"Apa maksudku? Bodoh! Tidak kusangka klan Hyuuga satu ini benar-benar payah soal kalimat khukhukhu…" Naruto kini dapat mengendalikan amarahnya dan merubahnya menjadi seringai. "Aku bilang apa klanmu bersih? Kau pikir Klanmu itu sangat suci begitu? Bah! Kau salah besar! Klan mu lebih beringas dari penampilannya!"

"Jangan hina klan ku! Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu di depanku!" Hinata makin berang dengan Naruto yang kelihatan sengaja membuat Hinata naik pitam.

"Aku tidak berhak?" Tanya Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyuman yang condong ke arah kiri dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku bahkan berhak menghina kalian semua lebih dari yang kau bayangkan!"

"Kalian benar-benar suku yang tidak punya sopan-santun! Benar-benar bar-bar!" Tangan Hinata yang memegang pistol sampai bergetar saking marahnya.

"Oh… kami bar-bar? Ya mungkin kalian hanya menilai dari tampang kami hem? Apakah dengan berpakaian dengan kulit binatang membuat kami terlihat bar-bar sehingga kalian Klan Hyuuga mempunyai hak memusnahkan kami?" Tanya Naruto sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Aku lah yang harus berkata seperti itu! Jangan memutar balikkan fakta! Kalian memang pembantai!" Hinata mulai terpancing emosinya gara-gara Naruto bicara semakin membuat Hinata geram.

"PEMBANTAI! PEMBANTAI!" Naruto kini mulai meledak, berteriak dengan pupil vertikal bergerak-gerak murka. "KALIANLAH PEMBANTAI!" Bentak Naruto yang kini sudah tidak mempunyai sifat licik, yang terlihat hanyalah kemarahan membara. Napasnya memburu dengan hebat, garis-garis tipis di wajahnya kini menabal dengan aksen liar. Aura merah di sekeliling tubuhnya semakin membesar. Membuat dinding batu agak kemerahan terkena pantulan cahaya aura Naruto.

"Lancang! Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu!" Hinata kini tidak bisa menahan gejolak nafsu marahnya. Sudah sampai di ujung mulutnya sekarang.

"Ya! Terserah kau mau mengangap kami lancang atau apapun! Yang kami tahu, KLAN mu yang TERHORMAT itu telah MEMBANTAI SUKU KAMI!" Naruto kembali berteriak murka, menahan gejolak hawa membunuh yang sudah ingin dia lampiaskan ke Hinata.

Hinata terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto, "Klanku membantai?" Batinnya tak mengerti. Namun semua itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh dan kembali konsentrasi dengan lawan di depannya.

"Kau mau memutar balikkan fakta? Tak akan bisa mempengaruhi ku, semua perkataanmu tidak logis dan tidak pantas untuk dipercaya satu patah katapun!"

"Hoo jadi kau beranggapan kalau suku ku membantai eh? Kami tidak pernah menyerang jika tidak diserang duluan! Kami punya tata cara perang yang teratur! Dan kalian… kalian Klan Hyuuga menyerang di tengah malam, menyerang anak-anak dan perempuan! Eh kau tidak tau eh? Hahaha… sudah kuduga, klan mu benar-benar… benar-benar…" Naruo ingin sekali berteriak murka, namun dia tidak ingin terpancing lebih jauh lagi, dia sudah cukup membuat aura kemarahannya keluar dan membiaskan cahaya merah kemana-mana.

"Tutup mulut! Kau benar-benar melantur! Jelas-jelas kalian menyerang kami di tengah malam! Aku masih ingat kalian membantai klan ku! Teman-teman ku! Juga… ORANG TUAKU!" Hinata mendelik kasar dengan urat yang muncul sesaat di sekitar matanya yang kemudian sirna perlahan-lahan.

"Kau masih ingat eh? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana klanmu bisa hancur eh?" Kata Naruto yang kini mulai tersenyum sinis, rambut blondenya kini berdiri tegak sekali, menandakan dia semakin tegang.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana sukumu membantai? Kukira kau tak kan mampu mendengar suku TERCINTA mu itu datang mengobrak-abrik desa kami?"

"Hoo… aku ingin tahu, tentu saja pasti akan sangat menyenangkan khukhukhu…"

"Kalau itu permintaan terakhirmu, kurasa aku bisa mengabulkannya," Hinata berdiri mematung dengan pistol kanannya mengacung ke Naruto yang tersenyum sinis memperlihatkan sedikit gigi taring yang mengerikan. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar saat itu, membuat rambut kedua insan ini bergoyang perlahan-lahan dengan cahaya kemerahan masih keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela napas dalam.

**Flasback**

**Hinata Year 6**

Desa klan Hyuuga, desa pelindung ras Vampir. Malam ini begitu pekat dengan latar belakang hutan yang mulai memutih terkena jatuhan salju yang turun perlahan-lahan. Menambah timbunan tumpukan putih dingin itu yang seperti kapas. Malam tak berbintang, hanya awan gelap yang menaungi langit malam ini. Bulan baru–New Moon- menyebabkan bulan tidak tampak untuk hari ini, menyebabkan sedikit kekelaman malam yang sangat ganjil. Hingga sosok-sosok mengerikan datang dari hutan yang gelap, suara langkah mereka begitu terdengar sampai ke sudut-sudut rumah penduduk, membuat mereka membuka pintu melihat apa yang membuat suara ribut ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Suara jeritan di tengah malam yang sunyi, membuat jeritan-jeritan berantai yang memilukan. Tubuh seseorang ambruk di tanah bersalju, membuat salju putih itu memerah dengan cepat.

Semakin lama semakin sadis, jeritan-jeritan melolong pilu di udara malam yang dingin. Klan Hyuuga berlarian menuju tempat aman yang sama sekali tidak mereka temukan, jeritan-jeritan terus membahana dari setiap pelosok desa klan Hyuuga. Mencoba berlari dari pembantai yang datang di tengah malam gelap.

"SUKU PENJAGA BULAN MENYERANG! SUKU PENJAGA BULAN MENYERANG!" Teriakan yang berasal dari satu tempat tinggi yang berlonceng besar, kemudian orang yang berteriak tadi membunyikan lonceng keras-keras, walaupun dia tahu kalau pemberitahuan itu sudah terlambat.

Salju turun perlahan tanpa perasaan, menimbun manusia-manusia yang bergelimpangan di sana. Orang-orang berlarian menjauh, sebagian menuju hutan, tempat paling baik untuk bersembunyi beberapa hari. Namun naas pasukan Suku penjaga bulan begitu banyak. Namum ada tiga orang yang masih berlari, mereka semakin mendekati hutan, berlari menerjang tumpukan salju yang tebal, mereka memakai mantel bulu berwarna putih, dua orang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil. Berlarian dengan takut.

"Hinata… kau tidak apa-apa? Sini ayah gendong," kata lelaki dewasa yang bermata lavender dengan sedikit kerut di wajah.

"Ti-dak pa-pa ayah… aku masih sanggup," Hinata berlari, mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa walaupun dari suara napasnya dia capai sekali. Mata lavendernya hampir menutup sebagian karena kecapaian, napasnya terdengar berat untuk anak kecil sepeti dia.

"Sudah sini ayah gendong," ayah Hinata menggendong Hinata di depan dadanya, menggendong anak perempuannya yang kelelahan.

"Hisashi? Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tidak kuat," kata seorang wanita yang juga bermata lavender, mantel bulunya sudah terlalu basah karena salju kini turun makin lebat. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan raut wajah cemas, bibirnya membiru dan begemeletuk tiap detik.

"Kuatkan dirimu sayang, kita harus tetap bersama, kita akan keluar dari desa ini, bersama-sama."

Mereka terus menerjang salju yang kini berubah menjadi badai salju, tubuh mereka menggigil kedinginan, wajah mereka membiru dengan ekspresi capai.

"A-ayah… dingin…" Hinata semakin memeluk erat ayahnya yang terus berlari kencang. Tubuhnya yang kecil bergoyang-goyang di dada ayahnya, tudung mantelnya telah terjulur lemas di punggungnya, meninggalkan rambut indigo pendek memutih ditimbun salju.

"Tenang Hinata, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di hutan, tenangkan pikiranmu dan jangan berpikir ini akhir dari segalanya," Hisasi bicara sambil mendekap anaknya semakin kencang. Hingga akhirnya ada suara terjerembab di sampingnya. Saat ditolehkan kepalanya, betapa kagetnya dirinya melihat istrinya yang terkasih jatuh ke timbunan salju yang kemudian memerah.

Sosok besar berpakaian dari kulit binatang dengan cakar besi di tangannya yang berlumur darah berdiri di sisi ibu Hinata.

Lalu kejadian selanjutnya begitu cepat, Hisashi jatuh terjerembab di timbunan salju tebal, menindih Hinata dalam timbunan salju hingga tidak terlihat orang tadi. Hinata terbentur batu kerikil lumayan besar di bagian belakang kepalanya yang membuatnya pingsan. Salju menjadi kemerahan dengan cepat.

Suara lolongan serigala dari tebing terdengar memilukan menyaksikan sebuah desa luluh lantah dari ketinggian tebing yang tidak terlihat.

**Hinata POV**

"Dimana ini? Terasa sangat dingin dan gelap… dimana aku?" Aku terus membatin dengan perasaan yang aneh.

"Kepalaku sakit, apa itu yang mengganjal di bagian belakang kepalaku?" Kugerakkan tanganku sambil mengusap bagain kepalaku yang dingin serasa mau membeku. Kurasakan sakit yang sangat perih di belakang kepalaku, namun aku mencoba memaksa indra perabaku untuk merasakan sekitar.

Kurasakan ada yang menindih tubuhku, membuatku sulit bernapas sampai membuatku sesak. Ku dorong tanganku ke atas, mendorong sosok yang menindihku, tercium bau amis yang asing, mataku terbuka, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah mantel bulu putih yang bebercak merah yang berbau amis. Kudorong tanganku makin kuat, lalu sosok kaku yang ada di atas tubuhku tersingkir ke kiri. Mataku berkunang-kunang, kurasa tubuhku sudah mati rasa. Tubuhku kaku, bibirku pucat, lidahku kelu. Aku masih belum bisa menatap dengan benar. Berbias dan bergoyang-goyang, semua pencitraan indra penglihatanku belum stabil. Lalu saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke sosok yang menindihku.

Pandanganku semakin fokus. Lalu...

Hening.

Aku terbelalak kaget, mata lavenderku yang kaku seperti tertarik keluar. Apa ini hanya mimpi? Atau ini kenyataan?

Aku tak tahu, yang kutahu aku segera menghampiri kedua sosok yang sangat aku sayangi, yang kini terjerembab dalam tumpukan salju berwarna merah dengan wajah terbenam dalam salju.

Mulutku bergetar, kurasakan bibirku terasa tertarik karena terlalu beku. Lidahku kelu namun tetap kucoba memanggil kedua sosok itu.

"I-ibu? A-ayah?" Tanyaku perlahan, bibirku terasa pecah karena terlalu dingin. Aku bergerak sambil merayap ke kedua sosok yang semakin tertimbun salju. Tanganku bergetar mencoba memegang punggung meraka berdua yang sudah kaku. Tidak ada kehangatan, yang terasa hanya dingin.

"I-ibu… a-ayah… IBU! AYAH! BANGUN!" Aku menjerit dalam badai salju, suaraku tertelan kencangnya angin, air mataku beku, meininggalkan berkas bunga kristal es di wajahku yang kaku.

"S-suku penjaga b-bulan… Suku penjaga bulan… SUKU PENJAGA BULAAANNN!!!" Lolongku dengan murka. Menyisakan kesedihan ku yang tertelan dendam.

**End Of Hinata POV**

**End Of Flashback**

Hinata membuka matanya, terlihat sebutir air yang siap menetes kapan saja di sudut mata lavendernya yang sayu namun berubah menjadi tatapan marah ketika melihat Naruto.

"Wahh… kau pandai sekali mengarang cerita yah khukhukhu…" Naruto yang baru saja mendengar cerita Hinata terkekeh perlahan. Hinata semakin marah melihat Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku mengarang?!" Kata Hinata yang kini menatap garang Naruto, air matanya tak kuasa dibendung, mengalir deras di sisi pipinya yang berdarah.

"Tentu saja… karena suku ku tak pernah menyerang siapa pun khukhukhu… kau benar-benar pintar sekali mengarang eh?" Naruto kini terkekeh kecil, kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh, antara tersenyum dan menyeringai.

"Terserah kau mau berdalih seperti apapun, karena aku akan mengahabisimu di sini," Hinata kini bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Dan…

DUAR…

Darah segar mengalir, jatuh di lantai berkarpet merah. Mengalir merembes dari baju maid Hinata yang kini menatap kaget Naruto yang sudah menyudutkannya di dinding batu dengan bagian baju di daerah bawah leher dan di atas dada Hinata robek dan mengalirkan darah dari cakaran Naruto. Naruto memegang tangan kanan Hinata membuat pistol Hinata jatuh ke lantai. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tangan kiri Hinata. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kemenangan, aura kemerahan Naruto membuat kulit Hinata panas. Hinta meringis pelan, merasakan sakit di daerah cakaran Naruto yang terakhir.

"Khukhukhu… ternyata pada akhirnya aku yang memenagkan pertarungan ini khukhukhu…" Naruto menyeringai dengan riang membuat Hinata muak dan ingin mendendanganya dengan kaki nya yang bebas, namun dia sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi.

"Arghh! Lepaskan!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya yang di pegang Naruto dengan erat sampai membuat tangannya sakit.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskan tanganmu eh? Jangan mimpi… khukhkhu… baiklah… sekarang nona cantik, jadilah anak baik dan bersiaplah mati khukhukhu…" Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya di tangan kiri Hinata namun segera memegang tangan kiri Hinata bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Le-lepaskan!" Hinata berteriak meronta-ronta membuat Naruto senang dan segera mengangkat tangan kirinya yang penuh kuku tajam.

"Nona manis… bersiaplah… untuk MATI!" Naruto mulai menghujamkan tangannya ke dada Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya tidak kuasa melihat tubuhnya akan ditembus cakar itu.

Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan, tangan kirinya semakin dekat dengan dada Hinata. Lalu cahaya hijau itu menyilaukan mata Naruto.

Naruto berhenti melihat sesuatu yang menggantung di leher Hinata. Sebuah kilauan cahaya hijau menyilaukan matanya.

* * *

"Terima kasih…"

Gadis kecil itu berterima kasih padaku.

Berterima kasih pada makhluk hina sepertiku.

* * *

Lama sekali, kesakiatan itu tidak kunjung datang.

"Kenapa tidak terasa sakit?" Batin Hinata. Lalu perlahan-lahan dibuka matanya. Dilihatnya Naruto berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari dadanya. Hinata menatap Naruto yang bersikap aneh, tatapannya yang liar berubah menjadi sedikit sedih dan kaget. Namun, Naruto sadar dari kelalaiannya lalu mencoba sekali lagi menghujamkan cakarnya namun...

* * *

"Terima Kasih…"

* * *

Sekali lagi tikaman Naruto berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari leher Hinata. Suasana hening yang ganjil, hujan perlahan mengecil dengan suara kodok yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Petir tidak lagi menyambar yang ada hanya hembusan angin yang aneh dari luar jendela.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis di depannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan ada sedikit pertanyaan tersirat di tatapannya. Hinata menatap balik Naruto yang termenung menatapnya dengan aneh.

* * *

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

"Sama-sama…" Kata Naruto tanpa sadar, seperti hilang konsentrasi yang kini memandang gadis indigo itu dengan sedih. Hinata bingung dengan perubahan emosi Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sedih dengan perlahan warna merah itu digantikan dengan warna biru elektrik yang cerah.

Aura merah Naruto semakin menghilang, pegangan tangannya di kedua tangan Hinata mengendor. Hinata yang merasakan kesempatan lalu dengan cepat dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto. Lalu dengan cepat dia meraih pistol yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menembakkannya ke Naruto.

DUAR.

Naruto kaget dan kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah kehilangan konsentrasi beberapa saat, dia memandang Hinata sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, lalu tanpa aba-aba Hinata menendang perut Naruto hingga Naruto terlempar ke luar jendela yang sudah hancur.

Naruto melayang di udara, menatap jendela hancur yang kemudian gadis berambut indigo itu menatap keluar melihat Naruto jatuh.

.

Dia berterima kasih padaku

.

Seorang gadis manis

.

Berbalut perban di matanya

.

---TBC---

* * *

Waaaaaiii beres juga hehe... say berharap besok bisa berhasil di ujian hehe *lah malah curhat*

Ya sudah lah Hehehe...

Semoga tidak ada Mistype dan tidak terkesan buru-buru XD

Okelah...

Sudikah meripyu Fic Hamba...

Okeh...

Ripyuannya ditunggu XD~~

**---Clik!**---


End file.
